Timmyules
by ANIMAL KING 415
Summary: Timmy is destiened to be a god, that is unless Vlad has anything to say about it. Pairing: TimmyxDanni Phantom
1. the cast aka who is who

Cast

Hercules: Timmy Turner (FOP)

Zeus and Hera: Fred Turner and Lilly Turner (FOP) (I just made the names of Timmy's parents up)

Hades: Vlad (Danny Phantom)

Pegasus: Carpet (Aladdin)

Hermes: Tails (Sonic X)

Hercules's adoptive parents: Shadow and Tikal (Sonic X)

Pain: Meowth (Pokemon)

Panic: Iago (Aladdin)

Megara: Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Phil: Skipper, Kawalski, Private, and Rico (Madagascar)

Muses: Katara (Avatar), Frankie Foster (Foster's Home For Imagenary Friends), Charolette (Making Fiends), Lilo (Lilo and Stitch), and Sandy (Spongebob Squarepants)

The Fates: Yzma (Emperor's New Groove), E.S. (brendachic12's OC), and Saranoia (Yin!Yang!Yo!)

Hydra: Kraken (POTC: Dead man's chest)

The Titans: Thunder Bird, Chupacabra, Jersy Devil, Megaconda, Giant Squid, Ogopogo, Giant Spider, and Vampire Beast (All from Monster Quest) (**A/N: They are known as the Cryptid Titans**)

The Narrator: ANIMAL KING 415 (ME)

* * *

I own **NOTHING!**


	2. Gospel truth

The author (me) was walking down a hall of a museum filled with ancient artifacts.

Me: Long ago, in the far away land of ancient ToonWorld, there was an age of powerful gods and amazing heroes. And the greastest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Timmy.

I walked over to a vase of a boy with blue pants, brown hair, buck teeth, a pink shirt and blue eyes. His name is Timmy Turner.

Me: But what makes a true hero, you ask? Well, that's what this fanfic is all ab....

Unknown voice: Will you just listen to him?!

Me: All right! Whose the wise guy?

I look up to see five female figures. The first figure was a 15-year old water-bender, with brown hair, a blue robe, and blue eyes. The second was a 22-year old woman with spikey orange hair, a green sweatshirt, a white top, and shorts. The thrid figure was a little blue girl with blue skin, blue eyes, a blue dress, and blue hair with a blue bow. The fourth figure was a little Hawian girl with black hair, brown eyes and a red dress with floral-print. And the final figure was a squirrel with beady black eyes and wearing a spacesuit. They are Katara, Frankie, Charolette, Lilo, and Sandy. Lilo held up a theater mask and shouted,

Lilo: He's making this sound like it's a parody of one of those tragic movies!

Charolette: Please lighten up.

Katara: We'll take it from here, AK.

Me: Go ahead, girls!

I walked out of the gallery, and the girls took over.

Katara: We are the Muses. Goddesses of art, and proclaimer of heroes.

Frankie: Heroes like Timmy.

Charolette slid down the face of Timmy's painting.

Charolette: You mean Timmy-ules! I want to give him a hug so long, that he'll expl-

Lilo gave her a warning look.

Frankie: Actually, our story begins long before Timmy, many eons ago....

The background changed and the five girls (when Charolette caught up with them) began walking.

Katara: **Back when the world was new,  
The planet Earth was down on it's luck.**

Frankie: **And everywhere vicious demons  
Called _Cryptid _Titans ran amok!**

The past a moving vase with a large bird, a hairless dog-like creature, a beast that looked a mixture of three different animals (a bat, a horse, and a human.), a snake 150 feet long, a spider the size of a small dog, a lake monster with a snake-like body and horse like head, a giant squid, and a hairy feline-like creature destroying the world.

Charolette: **It was a nasty place!**

Llio: **There was a mess wherever you stepped.**

Sandy: **Where choas reigned and earthquakes  
And volcanoes never slept!**

Katara and Sandy: **And then along came Fred Turner**

They pass a moving vase of a man in his 30's with spick and spiffy black hair. He wore a white robe with blue trims. He then aimed a lightning bolt at the cryptids.

**He blasted his Cosmotic power  
He zapped!**

The cryptids where then trapped in an alternate universe with gates made of ligthning.

**Locked those sukers in a vault! They're trapped!  
And on his own stopped chaos in it's tracks.  
And that's the gospel truth!  
The guy was too type A to just relax.  
And that's the world's first dish.**

Frankie: **Fred tamed the globe while still in his youth.**

All: **Though, honey, it may seem impossible-  
That's the gospel truth!  
On Mount Toonia life was neat  
And smooth as sweet vermounth.  
Though, honey, it may seem impossible-  
That's the gospel truth!**

They reached a vase with a picture of Mount Toonia. We slowly zoom in, and the real Toonia comes into view. Our story begins...


	3. A god is born

On top of Mount Toonia, in the Utopia of the gods, a celebration was being held. The reason: The two head gods, Fred Turner and his wife, Lilly Turner, had a son. Among the guest where Sonic the god of speed, Jorgen the god of fairies, Knuckles the god of war, Cresselia the moon goddess, Mew and Mewtwo the gods of brotherhood, King Neptune the god of the sea, and Marty the zebra god of parties. A woman who wore a red bobe with white trims, was standing near the baby. She is Lilly Turner, Fred's wife and the goddess of realestate. (AN: In the show, she's a realestate agent.)

Lilly: Timmy! Behave yourself!

The baby, named Timmy, had blue eyes, brown hair and buck teeth.

Fred: Awwww! Look at this, look how cute he is......

Timmy caught his dad, the god of lightning bolts and pencils, by his index finger and lifted him up.

Fred:.....And strong! Just like his old man!

A fox with two tails and a yellow glow ran through the crowd of gods. This is Miles "Tails" Prower, the god of messages and inventions.

Tails: Whoa! Excuse me! Hot stuff coming through! One side, Knuckles!

Knuckles: Watch it, Tails!

When Tails finally reached Fred, Lilly, and Timmy, he handed Lilly a bunch of glowing flowers.

Lilly: Oh, Tails, they're so beautiful!

Tails: Yeah, I had Dawn do the arrangement. Isn't that crazy?

Tails then flew over to Fred.

Tails: I have to say, Fred, this is some party! I haven't seen one this big since Julian discovered himself!

Tails pointed to a ring-tailed lemur named Julian, god of lemurs, who was looking at himself in the mirror making kissing nosies. Timmy grabed one of the pencil shaped lightning bolts.

Lilly: Fred, keep those away from him!

Fred: Relax! He won't hurt himself! Let the kid have some fun!

Timmy puts it in his mouth, and shocks himself....but he's still safe.

Lilly: Relax, huh?

Fred: Uh....Ahem....On behalf of my son, the future god of strength, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts.

Lilly: What about our gift, dear?

Fred: Oh, right! Let's see here.......Ah ha!

Fred takes a ball of magic fabric, and spinds it into a carpet with Araibic designs. When Fred placed the carpet near Timmy, it came to life.

Fred: His name is.....Carpet! He's all yours, son.

Timmy smiles and bonks his forehead into Carpet. Carpet just gave him a thumbs up, and hugged him. All the gods let out an 'aw'.

Lilly: Mind his head.

Fred: He's so tiny.

Timmy tries to bite the medallion that hangs around his neck, but then yawns.

Fred: My boy, my Timmy!

Unknown voice: How sentimental.

The gods turn around to see a blue skined ghost with glowing red-eyes and looking and dressing alot like a vampire. He is Vlad Plasmius, god of the dead and Fred's brother.

Vlad: I haven't been this chocked up since I got that cheesee ball caught in my throat!

The gods stare at him sternly.

Vlad: Is this an audience or an oil painting? Hey, how you doin'? Lookin' good. Nice dress.

Vlad moves from one god to the other, until Fred squeezes him in a hug.

Fred: So, Vlad, you finally made it! How are things in the Ghost Zone, big bro?!

Vlad: Oh, just fine! You know, dark, gloomy, and.....Guess what? Full of dead people. What are you going to do?

Vlad spots Timmy and smirks.

Vlad: Ah! This must be the little badg..I mean sunspot, little smoothie. And here's a sucker for thhe sucker, eh?

Vlad waves a sucker with a skeleton head in front of Timmy. Timmy just grabed Vlad's finger and squeezes. Vlad screams in pain and gets away.

Vlad: Powerful little tyke, isn't he?

Fred gives Vlad another hug.

Fred: Come on, Vlad, don't be such a grump! Join the party!

Vlad: Hey, love to, but unlike you gods living up here, I regrettably have a full time job! I'd love to, but I can't.

Fred: Hey, you should slow down. You'll work yourself to death!

Fred realised what he just said and laughed. The other gods joined in.

Fred: Work yourself to death! Ha! I kill myself!

Vlad (in a mumbled voice): If only, if only.....

As Vlad walked away, the girls gathered on the next gallery. They stood near a vase picture of Vlad.

Katara: If there's one god you don't wan't to get steamed up, it's Vlad Plasmius!

Lilo: Because he had an evil plan.

In a horroriable place, called the Ghost Zone, Vlad is in a boat, being rowed by one of his servents, named Taz.

Frankie: **He ran the Ghost Zone,  
But thought the dead were dull and uncouth.**

Vlad saw some ghosts getting on the boat. He shot an ectoblast at them.

Sandy:** He was mean as ruthless-  
And that's the gospel truth.**

As the gate opened, Vlad saw a vicious Alaskan Bull Worm roar, this was his pet. Vlad threw a steak at it.

Charolette:** He had a plan to shake things up-  
**

All: **And that's the gospel truth!**


	4. Vlad's plan part 1

Vlad gets off the boat and enters his lair.

Vlad: Meowth!

A yellow furred, cat-like pokemon with a charm on his head appeared and ran to Vlad. This is Meowth.

Meowth: Comin', boss!

Meowth trips, rolls down the stairs, and falls on his face.

Vlad: Iago!

A red parrot with an orange beak and blue tail feathers came running to Vlad. This is Iago.

Iago: I can handle this! Don't worry!

Iago trips, and rolls down the stairs. His claws stick into Meowth's rear end, causing Meowth to scream in pain. Vlad moans and shakes his head at the sight.

Meowth: Meowth!

Iago: And Iago!

Both: Reporting for duty!

Vlad: Fine, whatever! Just tell me when the fates arrive. Okay?

Iago: Oh, well, they're here.

Vlad: **WHAT?! **The fates are here and you did not tell me?!

The pokemon and parrot bow down in fear to their boss.

Meowth and Iago: We are worms! Worthless worms!

Vlad: Okay......Note to self: Destroy the two of you after my meeting.

Vlad walked off leaving Meowth and Iago staring at each other with a confused look.

* * *

In another cave were the Fates: Yzma, E.S., & Saranoia.

Saranoia: E.S., hold that mortal's thread of life good and tight.

Saranoia took a pair of scissors and cuts the thread E.S. is holding. A woman's scream is then heard.

E.S.: Incoming!

The Fates laugh as a soul of a woman enters the cave and flies into a tunnel. A teller above teller reads 'Over 5,000,000,001 served'.

Vlad: Ladies! I am so sorry that I'm....

Yzma: Late?

Saranoia: We knew you would be.

E.S.: We know everything!

E.S. held up a keychain that looked like an eye. The Fates took turns holding it as they said the next three lines.

Saranoia: Past.

E.S.: Present.

Yzma: And future.

Yzma then wispered something to Meowth.

Yzma: Indoor plumbing- it's going to be big!

Vlad: Great. Anyway, see, I was at this party, and I lost track of the.....

The Fates: We know!

Vlad: Yes, I know....You know. So, here's the deal: Fred, Mister High and Mighty, Mister Mom-Loved-Me-More, Mister "Hey, you, get off my cloud", he now has a....

The Fates: A bouncing baby brat!

Saranoia: We know!

Vlad: **I KNOW! **You know. I know. I got the entire concept. What I want to know is if this little badger is going to mess up my plans for gobal domination or not. What do you think?

E.S.: Well....

Saranoia then silences her.

Saranoia: Oh, no you don't! You know perfectly well that we aren't supposed to reveal the future!

Vlad: I'm sorry. Time out. Can I? Can I ask you a question, by the way? Did you let your hair grow or something? You look fabulous! I mean you look like a fate worse then death.

E.S. begins to giggle at this, but the others look more annoyed. Yzma hits her in the head, knocking the eye keychain out of her hands. It lands in Iago's hands.

Iago: Yuck! Gross!

Iago tosses the keychain to Meowth.

Meowth: Are youse crazy?! I ain't holdin' it! It's blinkin'!

Meowth then kicks it into Vlad's hand.

Vlad: My fate, is in your lovely hands.

E.S. continues to giggle. Realizing she can't win, Saranoia groans.

Saranoia: Okay, all right!

E.S. lets the eye keychain rise into the air, showing pictures of the future.

E.S.: In ten years precisely, the planets will align ever so nicely.

The picture showed all the planets aligning in a row.

Vlad: Oh, no. Not verse.

Yzma: The time to act will be at hand; Unleash the Cryptid Titans, your monstrous band.

The next picture showed the Cryptid Titans coming out of their prision.

Vlad: Mm-hmm, good. Keep going.

E.S.: Then the once-proud Fred Turner will finally fall. And you, Vlad Plasmius, will rule all!

The next picture showed Fred being defeated by Vlad.

Vlad: Yes! I rule! I feel the 'In your face dance' coming on.

Saranoia: A word of caution to this tale.

Vlad started to dance out of excitement, but he froze.

Vlad: I beg your pardon?

Saranoia: Should Timmy Turner fight, you will fail.

The picture now shows an adult Timmy on Carpet defeating Vlad. The Fates disappear, cackling.

Vlad: **WHAT?!?! **Okay, fine. I'm cool. I'm fine!

* * *

A few minutes later in another cave...

Vlad: Meowth? Iago? I have a riddle for you: How do you kill a god?

Meowth: I....Don't know. And Jess just told me this one when I got off the phone with her!

Iago: You can't......They're not mortal?

Vlad: Correct! They're not mortal!

Vlad pulled out a vial with red liquid. The bubbles in the vial revealed skulls.

Vlad: So, first you got to turn the little badger mortal.


	5. Vlad's plan part 2

At Toonia, it was the middle of the night. Baby Timmy and Carpet are sleeping peacefully together in the crib. Meanwhile, two shadows lurked to Timmy and Carpet. Fred and Lilly are in bed asleep, until they hear the sound of breaking glass and other noises.

Fred: Huh?

Lilly: What was that?

They both then realized somthing and gasped.

Fred and Lilly: The baby!

They run to Timmy's room. They found Carpet, who was stuck in a vase, but Timmy wasn't there. Carpet got out, and gave a suprised expersion to see Timmy gone.

Lilly: Timmy!

Lilly began to sob, while Carpet comforts her. Fred gets angry and yells.

Fred:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**

Meanwhile, Meowth and Iago flew down, carrying Timmy thanks to Iago's wings and the Dustox Meowth borrowed from Jessie.

Iago: No we've done it! Fred's gonna use us for target practice!

Meowth: Just hang on the the kid, you wacky bird!

The two fell to Earth, and Timmy began to cry.

Iago: Let's kill the kid and get it over with, okay?

Meowth opened the vial.

Meowth: Youse hungry, twerp? Here you go, a little mortalizing formula.

Meowth puts the vial into Timmy's mouth. The glow on him starts to fade away.

Iago: He changing! Do we kill him now?

Meowth: No, no, no! He has to drink every last drop of this potion!

Iago: Well, sorry if, unlike a certain Poke-whatever, I prefer life over a job!

Meowth: If the author didn't make us partners in this parody, I would....

Unknow voice: Is anybody out there?

Meowth and Iago ran away, dropping the vial. It breaks, but one last drop falls to the ground. As Timmy continues to cry, a figure heads near him. He was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills; He had red eyes and wore white gloves, red shoes and gold rings on his wrists. He is Shadow. Shadow carried a lamp until he found Timmy.

Shadow: Oh my.......Tikal, over here!

Following him was an orange echidna with dreadlocks, a white top, blue eyes, a skirt with an exotic style, a neckless made of gold, white gloves, and blue rings on her wrists. She is Tikal, Shadow's wife.

Tikal: Oh, you poor little thing. Don't cry.

Shadow: Is anybody around here?

Meowth and Iago saw them through the bushes.

Iago: Now?

Meowth: Now.

Meowth prepaired his claws, while Iago took out a knife. They creep slowly as they get ready to attack.

Shadow: Well, no one's around. He must have been abandoned.

Tikal: Maybe it isn't just abandonment.

Shadow: What do you mean?

Tikal: We always wanted a child, remember? Now, after all these years, the gods have answered our prayers!

Timmy stoped crying. Shadow spotted the medallion on his neck.

Shadow: Perhaps they have. 'Timmy Turner'.....?

The two then hear evil laughs. They gasped as they saw Meowth and Iago apporach, weapons in hand. They where about to charge, when suddenly Timmy grabed their tails and tie them in a knot. He then threw them far away.

Meowth: Strange, ain't it? I came to this parody to not blast off, yet here I am blasting off again!

Iago: Oh, shut up!

Timmy giggled playfully. Tikal and Shadow where just amazed at what they just saw.

Shadow: Incredible!

Meanwhile, Meowth and Iago crash landed on a moutain.

Iago: Oh, stick a fork in us! We're dead! When Vlad finds out we goofed up the job....BAM! We are so dead when he finds out.

Meowth: Don't youse mean, 'If Vlad finds out'?

Iago: Are you insaine?! Of course he's gonna find o-

Iago then realized what Meowth just said.

Iago: If, if is good!

Back at Toonia, Fred ordered the gods to find Timmy, the girls narrated.

Katara: It was tragic.

Lilo: Fred led all the gods on a frantic search.

Sandy: But by the time they found the baby, it was too late.

Frankie:** Young Timmy was mortal now  
But since he did not drink the last drop  
He still retained his godlike strength-  
So thank his lucky star!  
But Fred and Lilly wept  
Because their son could never come home  
They'd have to watch their precious baby  
Grow up from afar.  
Though Vlad's horrid  
Was hatched before Timmy cut his first tooth,  
The boy grew stronger ev'ry day  
And that's the gospel truth!**


	6. Timmy's mortal life

It was a bright day, and Timmy who had grown into a ten-year-old boy had became a member of Shadow's family. He still had the brown hair, blue eyes, and buck teeth, but he now wore a pink shirt, blue jeans, and a silly pink hat. He eagerly pulled a cart full of goods into town.....But he was pulling it at about 31 miles per hour. His foster father, Shadow, was riding that said cart with his brother, Silver, who usally did the pulling.

Shadow: Timmy, slow down! Look out!

Timmy ignored him, but then they came to an arch leading into town. He was going so fast that he nearly hit two people.

Timmy: Sorry dudes!

The people (Jumba and AntiCosmo): Hey, watch it!

Timmy finally stoped.

Shadow: Thanks, son! You know, when your Uncle Silver twsited his ankle back there....And the fact that I'm not as fast as I once was.....I thought we where done for.

Silver: I wouldn't have twisted it if you told me there was a pot hole up ahead!

Timmy then picked up some of the goods.

Timmy: No problem, Dad, I got it!

Shadow: Don't.....Don't unload yet, son. First I have to talk with Octomus Prime.

Timmy: Okay.

Timmy dropped the goods back onto the cart, but he also catapulted Knuckles high into the air.

Timmy: Whoops! Heh...Sorry, Uncle Silver!

Silver: No need to worry! I've been in worse situations!

Shadow: Now, Timmy, this time, could you please just.....

Timmy: I know, I know.....

Down came Silver, and Timmy caught them.

Timmy:...Stay by the cart.

Shadow: That's my boy.

Shadow ruffled Timmy's head and left. Timmy was still going to make himself useful. He heard the voice of the local fast food resturaunt owner, Eugine Krabs, try to carry manny things at once.

Krabs: Oh, barnacles....Shiver me timbers!

Timmy: I'll be back in a minute!

Silver: For you.....A minute is all it takes!

Timmy ignored him and headed torwards Krabs. Timmy then caught a spatula that Krabs dropped.

Timmy: Careful!

Krabs: Thank you, lad!

Krabs had know idea who was helping him.

Timmy: No problem!

Timmy showed himself, and Krabs realized who it was.

Krabs: Timmy.....It's you!

Timmy: Can I help you with that?

Krabs knew how clumsy Timmy could be when he didn't control his strength, so he insited on doing it himself.

Krabs: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I got it! Don't worry about me, lad! Run along!

Timmy: Are you sure?

Krabs: Oh, yeah!

Timmy just backed away from his resturaunt. He knew he wasn't wanted. He was still looking back when a frisbee landed at his feet.

Unknown voice: Hey! Give it hear!

The source of the voice was a tall, gray, scary-looking 12-year-old with black hair. He's francis. Francis gasps when he sees who's holding the frisbee.

Timmy: I'm gonna regret saying this, but......You need an extra guy?

Francis: Uh.....Uh, sorry, Timmy. Uh, we've already got......Five....And we want to keep it an even number.

Timmy: Okay, I.....Wait a minute! Five's not an even....

Francis: See ya, Timmy!

Francis took the frisbee and ran with the rest of his gang.

Gang member (Butch from Jimmy Neutron): What a loser!

Gang member (Dash Baxter from Danny Phantom): Destruct-o Boy!

Gang member (Bling Bling Boy from Jhonny Test): We should call him "The bucktoothed loser"!

Timmy walks away, with a frown on his face. Wherever he went, people avoided him.

Butch: Heads up!

Timmy saw the frisbee heading torwards him.

Timmy: I got it!

Silver: No, don't.......

It was too late. Timmy already leaped for the catch, but he flung himself to hard. He slammed into a pillar with incredible force, and it began to fall over like a dominio.

Timmy: Uh....Oh....Oh, no! Oh, no!

Timmy tried to keep the pillar up, but he accidently knocked into another one knocking it over. It knocked another one, and the rest fell over like dominios. Shadow saw what was going on.

Shadow: Son....

Timmy: Sorry pop......Be right back!

The pillars on both sides where aiming for The Krusty Krab.

Krabs: Oh no, no, no!

Luckily, they stopped when they fell into each other. The crab sighed in relief...Until Timmy slipped and came sliding into him.

Timmy: Look out!

Krabs and Timmy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

CRASH! The entire square came crumbbling down. After the dust settled, Timmy stood up, the frisbee he'd caught in his hand again. Francis came up and took it.

Francis: Thanks, bucktoothed loser!

Shadow came to him with Silver.

Shadow: Oh, son....

He was interupted by an angry crab looking around at his resturaunt, now in wrecks.

Krabs: **That.....Is.....The last........STRAW!**

The whole town then began to angrily suround Timmy and Shadow.

Villager (Max from the Lion King 1 1/2): That kid's a walking, talking danger zone....**10 times worse then my nephew!**

Villager (Eggman from Sonic X): Yeah! He's to dangerous to be around **normal** people!

Shadow: Now, c'mon guys! He didn't mean it; He's just a kid. He just....Can't control his strength.

Krabs: I speak for all of us when I say you keep that...That.....That freak away from us!

All the villagers: Yeah! Freak!

With that, the crowd disapeared, leaving Timmy, Shadow, and Silver standing there sadly. Shadow puts his hand on Timmy's shoulder. Timmy was now an offical outcast to everyone in town.


	7. The truth

Later, Timmy and Shadow were sitting on a log on top of a hill in their back yard.

Shadow: Son, don't let those things they said back there get to you.......

Timmy: But, dad, they're right! I am a freak! I try to fit in....I do! Sometimes....I feel like I don't belong here! You know, like I belong somewhere else.

Shadow: Timmy....

Timmy: I know it doesn't make sense.

As Timmy walked off, Shadow sighed.

* * *

Walking by himself, Timmy came to a hill, which looked off onto the sea. He threw a rock, and it went skipping for miles.

Timmy:** I have often dreamed  
Of a far-off place  
Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me.  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be!**

As the sun sets, Timmy walks through the forest and climbed up a tree. On the top branch, he spots a shooting star.

Timmy: **I will find my way  
I can go the distance.  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong.  
I know every mile will be worth my while.  
I would go most anywhere to feel like I....  
Belong!**

When Timmy reached home, he saw his parents and uncle outside waiting for him.

Shadow: Timmy......There's something your mother, Silver, and I have to tell you.

* * *

After they told him the whole story, Timmy was shocked.

Timmy: Hang on! If you found me, then where did I come from? Why was I left here?

Tikal: We found this around your neck when we found you.

She gave Timmy the medallion.

Tikal: It's the symbol of the gods.

Timmy: This is it! Don't you see? They might have the answers! I'll just go over to the temple of Fred Turner.....

Timmy then realized that meant leaving his family.

Timmy: Mom...Dad...Uncle Silver.....You are the best family anyone could have but....But I gotta know!

Tikal: We understand, Timmy.

Shadow and Silver nodded.

* * *

The next day, bright and early, Shadow and Tikal, along with Silver, hugged Timmy and waved goodbye. As he began his journey towards the temple of Fred Turner, Timmy began to sing again.

Timmy: **I am on my way!  
I can go the distance!  
I don't care how far,  
Somehow I'll be strong!  
I know every mile will be worth my while!  
I would go most anywhere to find where I  
Belong!**


	8. Find the trainers of heroes

Timmy finally reached the temple of the god, Fred Turner. The temple was empty. He stood close to a giant statue of Fred setting on a throne. On the statue's shoulder, Timmy noticed there was the same Lightning symbol on his medallion. Timmy bowed down.

Timmy: Almighty Fred Turner? Please, hear me and answer my question. Who am I? And where do I belong? I have to know!

At first, nothing. Then the wind slowly blew, and the tourches illuminated the whole room. Then, the spirit of Fred Turner possessed the statue.

Fred: My son.....My Timmy!

Timmy, just because he seen the statue come to life, did the only thing he could think of.

Timmy: I'm getting out of here! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Fred: Whoa, where's the fire? After all these years, is this the kind of hello you give your father?

Timmy: Help! He........Father?!

Fred: Didn't think you had a famous dad, did you? SUPPRISE! Look how you've grown. You have your Mom's beauty, and my stature to match.

Timmy: Whoa! Wait a minute! If.....You're my dad.....Then that would make me a......Make me a.....

Fred: A god. Well.....In your case a demigod, but you get my point.

Timmy: A god.....**A GOD!**

Fred: Well, you wanted answers and you are old enough to know the truth!

Timmy: Hang on! How come I'm just a mortal.....In this world? Didn't you and mom want me?

Fred: Of course we wanted you! You where very special to your mom and I. But some clowns stole you from us and turned you mortal.....And only gods can live on Mount Toonia.

Timmy: So, you can't do anything about it?

Fred: No, I can't, Timmy. But **you** can!

Timmy: Really? How? I'll do anything!

Fred: If you can prove yourself a true hero on Earth, than your god essence will be restored!

Timmy: A true hero! Great! Uh.....How do I do that exactly?

Fred: You must first find Skipperidus and his crew, they are the trainers of heroes!

Timmy: Find Skipperidus and his men. Right! I'll....

Fred: Now let's not cut a rug just yet! And speaking of rugs.....

Fred gave a whistle, and out of nowhere came a fimiliar looking carpet.

Fred: You probably don't remember Carpet, but you two go way back!

Carpet gave a thumbs up, and then a noogie.

Timmy: Oh, Carpet!

Fred: He's a magificent flying carpet.....With the brians of a bird.

Carpet gave an expression that said, "What did you say?" Timmy then got on Carpet.

Timmy: I'll find Skipperidus and his crew. Become a true hero!

Fred: That's the spirit!

Timmy: I won't let you down, Dad!

Fred: Good luck, my son!

With that, Fred turned backed to stone. Timmy then rode on Carpet out of the temple and into the night. He began to sing again.

Timmy: **I will beat the odds!  
I can go the distance!  
I will face the world  
Fearless, proud and strong!  
I will please Fred Turner,  
I can go the distance  
'Til I find my hero's welcome  
Right....  
Where...  
I...  
BELONG!!!**


	9. Your our one last hope

Timmy and Carpet arrived at an island in the middle of the ocean. It didn't look like much, in fact it looked like a zoo exibit, and it had a statue head of a warrior sticking out of the ground.

Timmy: You sure this is the right place?

Carpet gave an expression that said, "I think so." The explored all over the Island until they wandered to a pond hidden behind some foilage. Near it sat Three girls named Amy Rose (Sonic X), Jane Doe (Camp Lazlo), and Stella (Over The Hedge). Timmy smiled and noticed what appeared to be the back side of a small penguin through the bushes.

Timmy: What wrong, little guy? Are you stuck?

Timmy grabbed the penguin around the waist and pulled. The penguin, who we can now identify as Rico, yelled something at him in Japaness, the nosie startled the girls. Rico ran after them, but they transformed into trees and other things. Rico came up to one and tried to kiss it, but she flung him away.

Rico: Yow!

Three other penguins came up to him, a short one, a tall one, and one around the same hight.

Short penguin: Rico! I thought I told you before: No freetime on gaurd duty!

Rico just sighed. The tall penguin looked up and saw Timmy. He tapped the shorter one on the shoulder. He turned and saw Timmy as well.

Short penguin: What? You've never seen a talking penguin before?

Timmy: Uh.....No. Anyway, could you help us? We're looking for some guy named Skipperidus and his group.

The short penguin took a fish out of a small stream nearby and gulped it down.

Short penguin: I go by Skipper now. And these are my men, Rico, Private, and Kawalski.

Timmy grabed a hold of their flippers, and squeezed.

Timmy: Skipper! Rico! Private! Kowalski! Boy, am I glad to see you guys! I'm Timmy!

When he let go of their hands, Carpet came up and hugged them, nearly squeezing the life out of them.

Timmy: And this is Carpet!

Skipper: Magic carpets! Who needs them!

Timmy: Listen, I'll cut to the chase. I need your help! I want to be a hero! A true hero!

Kawalski: Sorry, Timmy, can't be of any service there.

With that, they slid into their home. Timmy grabed the door, forgeting his own strength, and took it off it's hinges, which Private was still hanging onto.

Timmy: Sorry. Why not?

Skipper: Two words: WE ARE RETIRED!

Timmy counted the words on his fingers, wondering how four penguins could be retired.

Timmy: Look, I have to do this! Haven't any of you had a dream? Something you wanted so bad you'd do about anything?

Skipper sighed.

Skipper: Come inside, we want to show you something.

They led Timmy into there HQ. Not looking where he was going, Timmy bumped into something.

Skipper: Hey, watch it! That was part of the mast of Will Turner's ship.

Timmy: _The _Will Turner?

Private: Did you think Spongebob Squarepants taught him how to sail?

They led him to a row of statues of heroes.

Kowalski: We trianed all those would-be heroes.

Skipper: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter, Naruto. Lotta of crazy names. And everyone of those clowns let us down, flatter than a frisbee. None of them could go the distance!

Private then walked over to a statue of a green oger wearing hermit like clothes.

Private: And then......there was Shrek! Now there was a guy who had it all: The mind, the strategies. He could take a hit, he could jab, he could keep on coming!

Skipper: But then a buch of freaks invaded his home, he goes on a small quest and then....Bam! He's married and gives up saving the world!

Kowalski: Yes, we did have a dream once. We dreamed that one day we were going to train the greatest hero there ever was. So great, the gods themselves would make a constellation of him in the stars. And people everywhere would look up and say, "That's Skipper, Kawalski, Rico, and Private's boy! That's right!"

Skipper: But dreams are for rookies! A penguin can take just so much disappointment, just like the human he's training.

Timmy: But not like those guys! I can go the distance! I'll show you!

Timmy grabs their flippers, and drags them outside. In the prosscess, he hit Rico's head with the mast.

Skipper: You don't give up, do you?

Timmy: Watch this!

Timmy picked up the shield of the dismembered statue, and threw it across the sea. The penguins were amazed.

Kowalski: Holy Scomber scombrus!

(AN: Scomber scombrus is the scientific name for common mackerel)

Private: You know, Skipper, maybe we......

Skipper: No. We are not going done that road again!

Timmy: But if I don't become a true hero, I'll never be able to rejoin my Dad, Fred Turner!

The penguins just stood there, staring at him until Skipper asked,

Skipper: Wait a minute. The big guy! He's your dad?

Timmy: Yeah.

Then penguins then bursted into a laughing fit. Timmy now knew they were mocking him.

Rico: Read story, Da-da?

Kowalski: Okay. Once upon a time.....

The penguins still continued to laugh until Timmy Screamed.

Timmy: I'm telling the truth!

Skipper: Oh, please!

Skipper and the others then began to sing.

Skipper: **So you want to be a hero, kid, well  
**

Rico: **Whoop-de-do!**

Kowalski: **We've been around the block before  
With blockheads just like you.**

Private: **Each and every one a disappointment.  
Pain for which there ain't no ointment!**

Skipper: **So much for these excuses......**

Kowaski: **Though a kid of Fred Turner's**

Private: **Asking us to jump into the fray!**

They then jumped on a broken pillar.

Skipper: **Our answer is but two words:**

Before he had a chance to say,"No way", a bolt of lightning struck the four of them.

Rico: **O-K!**

Timmy: You'll do it?

Skipper: You win.

Timmy: Yes! You won't be sorry, guys!

Kowalski: What have we done?

Timmy: When do we start? Can we start know?

Rico: Oy vey........

Timmy: Oh, man! I can't wait!

Private: Okay, it's not gonna be easy, Timmy. But we think you got what it takes!

Timmy: Alright! Let's get started!

Skipper: **We've given up hope that someone would come along.**

They pull out some kind of trunk from the bushes.

Kowalski: **A fella who'd ring the bell for once......**

He pulls out a trophy with '1st place' on it. He wipes off some dusts and reveals it to be a '11th place' trophy. Carpet startles him, and Kowalski dropped the trophy on his head.

Kowalski:**....Not the gong!**

Private: **The kind who wins trophies, won't settle for low fees, at least semipro frees.**

Timmy found a sword and swung it around a bit. He accidentally chopped a tree causing it to fall on the penguins.

All four: **But nooooooooo! We get the green horn.**

The penguins and Carpet began cleaning up the place. They picked up trash, and remade an old training field.

Skipper: **We've been out to pasture, pal, my ambition gone.**

Kowalski: **Content to spend our lazy days and mow our lawn.**

Private: **But you need advisors, Satyrs but wiser, good merchandisers and.....**

Rico was helping Timmy hold up a bow and some arrows. But Timmy launches Rico instead, sending him fling though many obsticles until he hit a bull's-eye.

Rico: **WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAA!**

Rico hits a tree and it falls.

Kowalski: There goes his ulcer!

Skipper and Timmy are doing aerobics.

Skipper: **We're down to one last hope and we hope it's you**

Timmy makes a muscle from his pudgy arms. Private measured it, shakes his head, and gestured him to go do some push-ups.

Kowalski: **Though kid, you're not exactly a dream come true.  
We've trained enough turkeys, who never came through.**

Timmy, with a spoon holding an egg in his mouth, was trying to walk across a tight rope. He loses his balance, and drops the egg on Skipper's head. It's fried by his anger.

Skipper: **Kid you're our one last hope so you'll just have to do.**

Timmy's next job was to save a dummy made to look like a damsel.

Private: Rule number 6: When your rescuing a damsel......

Timmy swings on a rope and tries to grab her, but he only manages to pull off her head.

Private:......Always handle with care.

Skipper then set up a number of targets and handed Timmy four swords.

Skipper: Rule number 95: Concentrate.

Timmy throws all the swords, but almost nailed Skipper.

Skipper: Rule number 96: Aim!

Once again, Timmy has to rescue the dummy damsel. This time from a snowy moutain top.

Kowalski: **Demigods have faced the odds  
And ended up a mockery.**

Timmy grabed it by the arm, but the rest of the body smashed into a moutain.

Skipper: **Don't believe the stories that you read on all the crockery.**

Timmy tried target practice again but missed all the targets.

Private: **To be a true hero, Tim, is a dying art.**

Timmy just threw the sword, not caring what would happen, But it hit a target. Timmy was amazed.

Private: **It's like painting a masterpiece...  
It's a work of heart!**

The penguins, Timmy, and Carpet were now doing stances from The Karate Kid in the sunset.

Kowalski: **It takes more than sinew, comes down to what's in you......  
You have to continue to grooooooooooooow!**

10 years later, a 20-year-old Timmy was having his muscles measured....But this time, it broke the meauseing tape.

Skipper: Now that's more like it!

Timmy is now standing in front of a deadly obstacle course. Rico pushed a button activating it.

Skipper, Kowalski, and Private: **We're down to one last shot and our last high note...**

Rico regergitated and blew on a whistle, and Timmy began the course.

Skipper, Kowalski, and Private: **Our dreams are on you Timmy, go make them come true.**

Timmy swung past swinging pendulums and followed by a trap with metal spikes.

Skipper: **Climb that uphill slope...**

A giant stone fist came down, but Timmy punched it, causing it to break into a million pieces.

Private: **Keep pushing that envelope...**

Two great whites came up and were about to chomp down on Timmy, But he just punched them in the nose sending them flying.

Kowalski: **You're our one last hope......**

Timmy grabbed what was left of the dummy damsel and landed in a clearing where dozens of targets shot up.

All: **And, Timmy, it's up to...**

Timmy took out his dagger, and bent it. He then threw it, and it went flying around like a boomarang, it beheaded all the targets......And didn't harm the damsel dummy.

All: **Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**


	10. Damsel in distress

The penguins started clapping that Timmy had past the final test.

Timmy: Did you see that?! Ha, ha! Next stop: Mount Toonia!

Skipper: Alright, take it easy, kid! Don't wear yourself out to much!

Timmy: I'm ready! I want to get off this island! I wanna fight some monsters, rescue some damsels, you know...Heroic stuff!

Kowalski: Well...

Timmy: Come on, guys!

Skipper: Okay. You want a road test? Get on the rug! We're going to Toon City!

They all got on Carpet, and off they went.

Timmy: So, Skipper, what's in Toon City?

Skipper: A whole lotta of problems!

Private: It might be highly advanced, but it's a big, tough town.

Kowalski: Good place to start a reputation!

Unknown voice: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Timmy: What was that?

Skipper: Souds like your basic D.I.D.

Timmy: Yeah!

Timmy kicked Carpet to go lower.

Private: Damsel in distressssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!

They then flew down to the source of the noise at high speed.

* * *

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Timmy and Carpet landed in a clearing in a forest. Through the bushes, they saw, by a waterfall, a 22-year-old ghost girl with green eyes, a black and white jumpsuit, and white hair. She is Danni Phantom, clone of the legedndary halfa, Danny phantom. She was runnig from a whale-like alien, named Gantu. The water she was in was slowing her down.

Gantu: Not so fast, sweety!

Gantu grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up.

Danni: I swear, Gantu, put me down or I'll.....!

She just kicked him.

Gantu: Ooh, feisty.....I like!

Timmy was ready to fight, but the penguins knew that acting without thinking never solved anything.

Kowalski: Okay, what you want to do first is analyze the situation.

Skipper: Yeah, don't just charge in there without.........Hey, hey!

Skipper then noticed Timmy already marching up to the lake to stand up to the monster.

Private: He's losing points for this!

Meanwhile, Timmy had reached Gantu and the ghost girl.

Timmy: Halt!

Gantu: Back off, buck-tooth!

Timmy: Pardon me, my good.....Uh.....Uh....Sir! I'll have to ask you to release that young...

Danni: Keep walkin', kid!

Timmy: ...Lady....Wait, you, aren't you a damsel in distress?

Danni: I'm a damsel...I'm in distress.....I can handle this. Have a nice day!

Timmy: Ma'am, I'm afraid you may be in too close of a situation to realize....

Before he could finish, Gantu punched him in the gut, causing him to fly across the lake and drop his sword.

Skipper: What are you doing?! Get your sword!

Timmy: Sword. Right, right! Rule number 15: A hero's only as good as his weapon!

Timmy grabbed something in the water, thinking it was his sword. Unforntuetly, he grabbed a fish, named Oscar.

Gantu: **AH, HA, HA, HA, HA!**

Oscar: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Oscar then jumped out of Timmy's hands. Gantu then punched Timmy, sending him flying across the lake and into a rock.

Rico: Ayeeeeeeee!

Carpet was about to charge at Gantu, but Private stopped him.

Private: Hold on, Carpet. He's gotta do this on his own!

Kowalski: Come on, Timmy, concentrate!

Skipper: For the love of Antartica! Use your head!

Timmy: Huh? Ah.......!

Timmy charged at Gantu and head-butted him in the gut. The blow caused him to drop Danni and send him flying into the waterfall.

Private: Alright! Not bad!

Skipper: Not exacatly what I had in mind, but not bad.

Danni: Ugh!

Timmy: Oh, gee Miss...

He sat her down on a tree branch.

Timmy:.....I'm sorry about that.....

Danni: Ugh!

Timmy:.....That was dumb.

Danni: Yeah, duh!

Gantu had recovered, and was ready to fight again.

Timmy: Excuse me.......

Timmy ran up to Gantu and jumped onto his back. Timmy grabbed his neck, and flipped him over his shoulder.

Skipper: Nice work! Excelente!

Danni: Is Wonder Boy here for real?

Rico: Ah-huh! Whoa!

Rico spat on his flipper, and tried to smooth out his hair. He then jumped on her lap and tried to flirt with her.

Danni: Ungh!

With that, she pushed him into the water.

Private: We're his trainers!

Danni: Really? Well, I'm suprised he hasn't been wasted by now.

Skipper then took Private and whispered something to him.

Skipper: Something about this dame dosen't feel right.

* * *

Timmy, meanwhile, was still in his battle with Gantu.

Gantu: Let's see you dodge this!

Gantu took out his blaster and started fireing at Timmy, who dodged them easily.

Timmy: Too slow! Sorry! Not fast enough! Ooh, so close! Try again!

Gantu: Hold still, you little Earth brat!

Gantu kept fireing away. Timmy saw his sword in the water. He aimed for Gantu's blaster and chopped it in half. Gantu saw this and really got mad. Timmy just punched him in the face, and Gantu went up thusands of feet in the air. He landed back in the lake, and the two halfs of his balster knocked him out. Timmy headed back to shore where Skipper pouted angrily.

Timmy: How was that, guys?!

Skipper: Bring it in, rookie!

Kowalski: You can get away with mistakes like those in the minor decathlons, but may I remind you that this is the big leagues?!

Timmy: Oh, gimme some credit; I beat him, didn't I?

Skipper: Next time, don't let your gaurd down because of a pair of big, goo-goo eyes! It's like I keep trying to tell you: You've gotta stay focused and youuuuu......

Timmy ignored them, and walked forward the ghost girl, who was wringing out her hair. Carpet tried to give a 'high five', but he ignored him as well.

Timmy: Are you alright...Miss....?

Danni: Danielle Phantom.

She stood up and smacked Timmy with her long, wet hair.

Danni: My friends call me Danni. At least they would, if I had any. So......

Danni wrung out one of her shoes.

Danni:.....Did they give you a name along with all those......Rippling pecs?

Timmy: Uh....Uh....I....Uh......

Danni: Are you always so articulate?

Timmy: Timmy Turner.

Danni: Timmy, huh? I like Wonder Boy better.

Carpet got really jealous and got in between Timmy and his new object of interest. Timmy just pushed him aside and continued.

Timmy: So, how....How'd you get mixed up with the.....uh....

Danni: Big Blubber Head? Well, you know how men are; They think 'no' means 'yes' and 'get lost' means 'take me, I'm yours!'

She leaned against him with a phony grin on her face. Timmy was just standing there confused.

Danni: Don't worry, the chickens here can explain it to you later.

Kowalski: We're not farm poultry! We're penguins! Simi-aqutic.....You were just making fun of us, weren't you?

Danni: Well, thanks for everything, Timmy, it's been a real slice!

Timmy: Wait! Uh....Can we give you a ride?

Carpet, still angry and jealous, flew up in to a tree.

Danni: I don't think your rug likes me very much.

Timmy: Carpet? Oh, don't be silly! He'd be more then happy to....

An apple then fell on Timmy's head.

Timmy: OW!

Timmy looked up and saw Carpet up there acting inocent.

Danni: I'll be alright. I'm a big, tough girl, I tie my own shoes and everything. Bye-bye, Wonder boy.

With that, she walked off.

Timmy: Bye.......She's......Something! Isn't she, guys?

Rico stupidly noded his head. But when he got a look of Skipper's stern look, he imeditly slapped himself.

Skipper: Huh? She's.....Ooh yeah, she's really something.......A REAL PAIN IN THE NECK!

Kowalski: We have a job do to remember? Toon City is still waiting!

Timmy: Oh, right.....Toon City....

They got on Carpet a headed off to Toon City


	11. Vlad finds out and Toon City

Dani watched as they left, and wandered in the woods alone. A pair of pokemon, a tan furred Bunary and a red furred Pichu, walked up to her.

Dani: Aw, how cute! A couple of rodents searching for a theme park!

Bunary: Who are youse calling a rodent, sister? I'm a Bunary!

Pichu: And I'm his Pichu!

The two pokemon then turned into a cat-like pokemon and a parrot. They where Meowth and Iago in disgue.

Dani: I thought I smelled a rat.

Familiar voice: Oh, Dani....?

Dani turned around to see none other then Vlad Plasmius.

Dani: Speak of the devil.

Vlad: Dani, Dani, Dani, my dear, my little flower, my......Danielle. What exactly....Happend here? I thought you were going to persuade Gantu to join my team for the uprising. But I'm here....Gantu-less.

Vlad said this as a chessboard with monster figures appeared. One of them was Gantu, who Timmy fought eariler.

Dani: Look, I gave it my best shot, but he made me an offer I just had to turn down!

With one of her ecto-blasts, she zapped the figure of Gantu off the board.

Vlad: Okay. So, instead of subtracting two years from your sentence......What I'll do is add two more years. Give that your best shot!

Dani: Look, it wasn't my fault! It was this wonder boy, Timmy Turner! Go blame him!

Vlad's eyes widened up at the name. Iago began pacing around after hearing the name.

Iago: Timmy..........Why does that name ring a bell, Meowth?

Meowth: I don't know. Maybe we own him money, or somethin'?

Iago: Are you sure?

Meowth: I'm trying to remember!

Vlad: Care to say that name.....Again?

Dani: Timmy. He came in with this big, innocent, 'average-kid-who-no-one-understands' routine, but I saw through him in less then a minute.

Vlad growled angrily, and turned towards Meowth and Iago.

Meowth: Hey! I remember now! Timmy's the name of the twerp we were...Supposed.....To.....

Meowth and Iago then saw Vlad duplicating himself to reach for both of the liars.

Meowth and Iago: OH MY GOODNESS!

Vlad duplicate (grabbing Iago): So, you took care of him, did you?

Vlad duplicate (grabbing Meowth): 'Dead as a doornail'! Were those not your exact words?

When both Vlads came together, the two tried to reason.

Meowth: This maybe a.....A different Timmy!

Iago: He's right! I mean, Timmy is a.....

Vlad squeezed harder on Iago's thorat.

Iago:......Very popular name nowadays!

Meowth: Remember 20 years ago? Every other boy was named James and all the girls were named Jessie?

Vlad: I'm about...To rearrange.....The cosmos.....And the one....BADGER who can mess it up.....Is waltzing around...In the woods!!!

Vlad sent out a ray of ecto-plasmic light and nearly burnt down the forest.

Meowth: Wait, hang on! We can still cut in on his waltzing!

Iago: That's right! And....And we made him mortal! That's a good thing! Eh-heh......

Vlad thought for a moment.

Vlad: Hmm......Fortunately for the three of you, we still have time to correct this rather egregious oversight. And this time......No foul-ups.

Vlad pulled all of them in a dark pink cloud and they vanished.

* * *

Carpet was now flying over a high-tech city.

Timmy: That's all one town?

Skipper: One town, one million troubles! The one and only Toon City. The Big Pineapple itself. If you can make it here, you can make it anywhere.

They landed in a square.

Kowalski: Stick with us, kid.

Private: The city is a dangerous place.

No sooner did Private say that when a racecar, named Ligtning McQueen, zoomed pasted, almost running them over.

Skipper: HEY, I'M WALKIN' HERE! See? I'm telling you, kid! A buch of wackos.

A figure in a trench cloak, named Bloo, came up to them.

Bloo: Hey, Pal....

He opened his cloak to them. He was just selling some broken murchandise.

Bloo:....Wanna by a watch?

Skipper: He ain't interested! Beat it, buddy!

As they walked away, Kowalski explained.

Kowalski: They're not to resouceful; We should know. We have a colourful past.

A man, named Dim Membrane, came up to them and preached about Aliens invading.

Skipper: Yes, yes. Thank you for the info. We'll go ponder that for a while! Just stare at the sidewalk. Don't make eye-contact.

The penguins led Timmy through the city.

Skipper: The people in this city are nuts!

Private: That's because they live in a city of turmoil.

Skipper: Correct, Private! Trust us, Timmy. You're going to be just what the doctor ordered.

The came up to a group of people. There names where Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary Oak, Delia, and Profesor Oak. With them where there pokemon.

Delia: It's just tragic, we lost everything in the fire!

Ash: Everything......Except Pikachu here!

Professor Oak: It seems the injuries on all the pokemon have healed nicely, thoug.

Brock: Wait....Where the fires before the eartquakes or after?

Misty came up to him shaking.

Misty: They were after the earthquakes, I remember!

Delia: But before the floods!

Gary Oak: Don't even get me started on that messed up crime rate!

Misty: Toon City sure has gone down hill.

Professor Oak: I agree! Seems like every time I turn around, a new monster is attacking!

Ash: Now all we need is a plague of rats.

Suddenly, a rat named Rizzo walked by.

Rizzo: How youse doin'?

Ash, Misty, Delia, Brock, and the Oaks: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Professor Oak: That's it! C'mon, Gary. We're moving to Toon Town!

Timmy came up to them.

Timmy: Exscuse me........

The Kecthums, Oaks, Misty, and Brock turned around to see Timmy.

Timmy:.....It seems to me that what you guys need is....A hero!

The villagers weren't impressed.

Brock: Yeah? And you would be.....?

Private and Carpet gave Timmy a encouraging shove.

Timmy: I'm Timmy Turner! And I.....Uh.....I happen to be.....A hero!

The people just lauhged.

Gary Oak: Oh, really? Have you ever saved a city before?

Timmy: Well....I.....No.

Brock: Uh-huh. Have you ever stoped a natural disaster?

Ash: Or defeated Team Galatic, Team Magma, Team Aqua, or Team Rocket?

Timmy: Well.....Not exactly, but.....

Gary: I knew it....He's just another dreamer!

As they were about to leave, Skipper shouted at them.

Skipper: Don't you numbskulls get it? This kid's the genuine article! An A-Class one of a kind!

Private: He's so great, he makes the X-MEN seem like a joke!

(AN: Sorry if any X-MEN fans read this)

Ash: Wait.....Aren't those the flightless birds that trained Shrek?

Skipper: Watch it, pal!

Gary: You're right, Ashy Boy........Hey, congrats on being the best bird!

Gary then began to laugh mockingly.

Skipper: I got your 'Best bird'! Right here!

Skipper ran towards the kid who tauted him, and punched him in the face.

Timmy: Skipper, calm down!

Timmy pulled him off Gary Oak. Gary now had a black eye.

Gary Oak: That bird is crazy!

Delia: Young man, we need a PROFESSIONAL hero, not an amateur!

The villagers started to walk away again.

Timmy: Wait! Stop! How am I supposed to prove myself a hero if nobody will give me a chance?

Private: You'll get your chance.

Kowalski: You just need a catastrophe.....Or disaster.

Then a familiar voice was heard, and a woman was seen pushing through the crowd. It was Dani.

Dani: Please! Help! Please! There's been a terrible accident!

Skipper: And speaking of disasters!

Dani: Wonder Boy! Timmy, thank goodness!

Timmy: What happened?

Dani: Outside of town.....Two little kids.....They were playing in the gorge. There was this rockslide! They're trapped!

Timmy: Kids...? Trapped? Guys, this is great!

Dani: You're really chocked up about this, aren't you?

Timmy: C'mon!

Timmy lifted Dani up onto Carpet.

Dani: No! Y-you don't understand. Eventhough I can fly, I have a terrible fear of......

Before she could finish, Carpet took off.

Dani:...**HEIGHTS!!!!!**

Down below, the penguins were chasing after them.

Skipper: We're right behind you, Timmy!

The others caught up fine, but S kipper was having a hard time do to him being a tad bit out of shape.

Skipper: Whoa! I'm _way _behind you, Timmy! Man! I got a feather wedgie!


	12. Timmy vs the kraken part 1

Carpet landed in the gorge as Rico, Kowalski, and Private caught up to them....Even though they were out of breath. Dani was airsick and she moaned.

Timmy: You okay?

Dani: Yeah, just get me off before I ruin the fabric!

Knewing what she ment, Carpet threw Dani off him and into Timmy's arms. Timmy then heard the voices of two children. He looked, and saw that the voices were coming from underneath a boulder.

Child 1: Help! I can't breath! We're suffocating!

Child 2: Somebody call IX-I-I!

Timmy: Take it easy, guys, you'll be okay.

Child 1: We can't last much longer!

Child 2: Get us out before we end up as a couple of flapjacks!

Timmy picked up the boulder, and the two kids crawled out of the crevice they where trapped in. One had yellow hair and the other was a red head.

Timmy: How are you guys doin'?

Child 1: We're better now!

Child 2: Gee, Mister! Youse is really strong!

Timmy: Well, just try to be a little more careful next time, okay?

Child 1 and 2: Will do!

Timmy sat the boulder aside as the villagers clapped. The two boys ran up to a small indent in the moutain. Waiting there was none other then Vlad with a bowl of noodles.

Vlad: Great performance, kids! I was really moved.

Then one of the children spoke in a familiar voice.

Child 1: Gee.....Mister? What was that about?!

The second kid soon spoke back, in a familiar voice.

Child 2: Youse can't go wrong with innocence!

The two kids are now revealed as Meowth and Iago.

Vlad: And, lets not forget about our leading lady. Two thumbs way, way up, Dani!

Dani, feeling a little bit guilty, muttered something.

Dani: Get out of there, ya big lug, while you still have a chance!

Skipper finally arrived....Out of breath.

Private: Skipper.....Where were you?

Skipper: Not as fast as I once was, Private.

Timmy: Guys, I did great! They even applauded! Well, sort-of.

They then heard a screech.

Skipper: I hate to burst your bubble, kid, but that isn't applause.

Out from the deep, dark cave came a monster with a huge head, 100 tentecles, and a beak filled with hundreds of sharp teeth. This is the kraken.

Timmy: Uh.....G-G-G-Guys.......What's that thig?

Skipper: Two words, kid: **RE-TREAT!!!**

Vlad: Let's get ready to **RUMBLE!**

The kraken crawled towards Timmy. Timmy, not knowing whatelse to do, just backed up.

Kowalski: That's it! Dance around that cephlalopod! Avoid it!

Timmy kept dodgeing the tentecles.

Private: Watch the teeth! Watch the teeth!

Skipper: Slide to your left!

Timmy went right.

Skipper: NO! Your other 'left'!

Timmy was flipped over by the kraken. His sowrd went flying out of his hand and into the stone wall behide him. He stood up, but realized that the sword was behind him. Timmy, instead threw a huge rock at it. But it just crushed it in one of it's tentecles. Timmy ran for his sword, but the kraken grabbed him before he could reach it. He grabbed the sword quickly, but before he could use it, the kraken swallowed him. The crowd gasped. The penguins groaned. The kraken was about to attack the crowd, but it stopped. It looked down and saw something was happening in it's throat. All of a suden, out slashed Timmy. The kraken now laid in to pices; head and body.

Private: Alright! You're bad! You rock! Okay!

Timmy: Guys, that.....Wasn't so hard.......

Skipper: Kid, how many flippers do you see?

Timmy: Eight......?

Timmy was seeing quadurple, Skipper was holding up both flippers.

Skipper: Close enough.

Private: Come on, let's get you cleaned up.

Up on the moutain, Meowth was sweating and hyperventilating while Iago was shaking and muttering to himself.

Iago: We're done! Our plans of ruling this world are finished! Now that this guys dead, we're dead!

Vlad: Boys, boys, relax! It's only half time!


	13. Timmy vs the kraken part 2

Sorry for the wait....I was taking a break. I'm back now and it's time to continue on....

* * *

As Timmy and the others started to walk away, they heard a low rumbling sound.

Kowalski: That's not good.......

They looked up to see the kraken standing up. The wound from wherte it's neck had been was healing....And out popped three more heads!

Kowalski: That's **definitely not good!**

The penguins slid off for cover again, handing Timmy the sword. Timmy whistled for Carpet, who immediately flew to him as it started to rain. Timmy got on Carpet and flew around the beast. He cut of one head, but three more took it's place. He kept on sliceing the heads. But they multiplied until there where 30 heads.

Skipper: **FISH AND CHIPS, MAN! FORGET THE HEAD-SLASHING THING!**

Timmy kicked Carpet's side, ordering him to go higher. They caused some of the heads to smash into each other, but one head broke up Timmy and Carpet. Timmy fell into the forest of necks, he slid down one like a slide.

Timmy: Uhhh...Guys! I don't think we went over this in the basic training!

He was about to land in a mouth, but another head tried to go for him. The impact knocked Timmy out of the neck forest and onto a cliff side. Before he could even get his sword out the kraken pinned him to the cliff with his tentecles. Vlad saw this and smirked.

Vlad: My favorite part of the game........Sudden death!

Timmy pounded the cliff side and the moutain began to crumble. It burried both of them in seconds. All that remained, was two tentecles.

Private: Oh, no....There goes another one. Just like Shrek.

Skipper: A moment of silence to honor our fallen.

The penguins, with the exception of Rico who was crying his eyes out, lowered their heads. At the moutain peak, Vlad again smirked.

Vlad: Game. Set. Match.

The tentecles then started to seperate. Everyone thought that the kraken was still alive, until they saw Timmy was in the tentecles the whole time and pried his way out. The crowd was, at first, quiet.....But they then went wild. Timmy stepped out and the civilians lifted him up and carried him around. Ash's Pikachu, Gary's Eevee, Brock's Geodude, Misty's Jigglypuff, and Delia's MR. Mime started to dance around in amazement.

Timmy: Guys, you got to admit......That.....Was pretty heroic!

Skipper: You did it, Timmy! You won by a landslide!

Kowalski: Literally!

On the moutain, Vllad was furius. He grew red with anger and squeezed his minions' heads.

Iago: Vlad........Mad........

Dani was pretty impressed by what just happened.

Dani: Well, what do you know?


	14. Zero to hero and Vlad's 2nd plan

The girls can now be seen in the gallery next to a picture of Timmy fighting the Heartless (from Kingdom Hearts).

Katara: From that day on, boy, Timmy could do no wrong! He was so hot, steam looked cool!

The group than began to sing.

Frankie: **Bless my soul, Timmy was on a roll**

Charolette: **Person of the week in every week opinion poll!**

A plate with Timmy on it spun, giving the illusion he was running.

Lilo: **What a pro!**

Katara: **Tim could stop a show**

Sandy: **Point him to a monster and you're talkin' S.R.O.**

All: **He was a no one.**

Katara and Frankie: **A zero, zero.**

JAWS swam towards Timmy, only to end up being shot in the face by one of his arrows. He sunk to the bottom of the sea.

All: **Now he's a honcho!**

Lilo and Charolette: **He's a hero!**

Sandy: **Here was a kid whith his act down pat!**

Timmy and Carpet highfived one another.

All: **Zero to hero in no time flat. Zero to hero.**

Vlad growled and threw a model of JAWS he had sent to destroy Timmy.

Katara: **Just like that!**

All: **When he smiled, the girls went wild  
Whith 'Oohs' and 'Aahs'.**

Timmy was walking through a crowd of girls sceaming his name.

Lilo: **And they slapped his face on every vase**

Charolette came up to correct her.

Charolette: **On every 'Vahse'!**

Annoyed, Lilo just crashed the vase on Charolertte's head.

All: **From appearance fees and royalties,  
Our Tim had cash to burn**

Timmy became so popular that he was now being paid to show up. We see Skipper and Private stacking up there share, Kowalski stacking up his share, and Rico swallowing his share.

All: **Now nouveau rich and famous,  
He could tell you what a supper  
Star earns!**

As it turns out, Timmy used some of his share to buy Shadow, Tikal, and Silver a mansion.

All: **Say amen, there he goes again.**

A smilelodon, named Soto (from Ice Age), charged at Timmy. But Timmy just turned him around and kicked him high in the air.

Lilo: **Sweet and undefeated, and an awesome ten for ten!**

They held up a large ten to show his score.

All: **Folks line up, just to watch him flex**

Charolette: **And this perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecs!**

Girls try to gaze into his eyes, and Timmy is happy with it.

All: **Timmy, he comes, he sees, he conquers! Honey the crowds are going bonkers!**

Timmy got on Carpet and headed straight for the Dark Dragon (from American Dragon: Jake Long). Next thing you know, the Dark Dragon is in a birdcage at the local zoo, much to his embarrassment.

All: **He showed the moxie, brains, and spunk!**

A pack of fossa (from Madagascar) where about to take chunks out of Timmy, only for them to be choked and thorwn back to Madagascar.

All: **From zero to hero,**

Charolette: **A buck-toothed, hunk!**

She made a statue of Timmy, and threw in her trademark "Tee-hee" laugh.

All: **From zero to hero,**

Katara: **And who'da thunk?**

They were now dancing as the music speeds up.

Lilo: **Who put the 'glad' in 'gladiator'?**

All and chorus: **Timmy!**

Frankie: **Who's daring deeds are great theatre?**

Timmy, and the penguins, are watching a play about himself.

All and chours: **Timmy!**

Katara: **Is he bold?**

Statues of Aang, Sokka, and Zuko: **No one braver!**

Charolette: **Is he sweet?**

All and chours: **Our favorite flavor!  
Timmy!**

Lilo: **My man.**

The girls are dancing even harder now.

All: **Bless my soul, Timmy's on a roll!  
Undefeated!**

Vlad was frustrated with the fact that the villians, and monsters he hires to kill Timmy keep getting creamed.

All: **Riding high!**

Charolette: **And the nicest guy.**

Lilo, Katara, Frankie, and Sandy: **Not concited!**

All: **He was a nothing! Zero, zero!**

A valcano explodes.

All: **Now he's a honcho! He's our hero!**

Timmy threw a boulder into the valcano, and plugs it up.

All: **He hit the hights at breakneck speed!**

Timmy and Carpet fly past a constellation's skirt, causing it to fly up.....This confuses a numer of astrologers.

Katara and chorus: **From zero to hero**

Vlad bangs his fist on a table.

All: **Tim is a hero!**

Timmy placed his hands in wet cement.

All: **Now he's a heroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

Dozens of past scenes were being played.

Frankie: **Yes indeed!**

* * *

Vlad was fuming, literally.

Vlad: Pull!

Iago and Meowth threw another vase with Timmy's picture on it up in the air and Vlad shot at it with a plasma beam. Dani smriked at his anger.

Dani: Nice shootin', Tex.

Vlad: I can't belive this guy! I throw everything I've got at him and it dosen't eve-

Vlad then heard a squeeking sound. He turned around to see Meowth walking with new shoes....Ones endorsed by Timmy.

Vlad: What...Are...Those?

Meowth: I don't know....I thought that, youse know, they looked kind of dashing!

Vlad: I have less then twenty-four hours to get rid of this bozo, or the entire plan I've been setting up for eleven years....Goes up in smoke. And you....Are wearing.....His....Merchandise!

Vlad then heard a slurping noise. He turned around to see Iago drinking an Icee Coffee.....In a cup endorsed by Timmy. Iago Notices him watching, looks at the cup and panics.

Iago: Uh.....He-he. Are you thristy?

Vlad blew a fuse, and screamed. The whole moutain jumped with fire. After he calmed down, Dani tried to hold back a giggle.

Dani: Face it, you're game's over. Wonder boy's hitting every curve you throw at him, and he always will!

Dani's words gave Vlad an idea.

Vlad: Oh, yeah! You know, I wonder if maybe I've been using the right curves at him, My-dear-Dani.

Meowth: Where's he gonin' with this?

Iago: How would I know?!

Dani, however, knew what he ment.

Dani: Forget it! Don't even go there!

Vlad: He's got to have....A weakness because everybody's got....A weakness! I mean for...What...Anakin Skywalker it was fighting his own dad, for "Werid Al", hey, It was an artist named Prince. Okay? I simply need to find out Wonder Boy's.

Dani: Hey, I've done my part. Get your talking pet to do it!

Meowth: That hurts, you know!

Vlad: Those two couldn't handle him as a baby. I need someone who can.....Handle him as a dude.

Dani: Look, I've sworn off man-handling!

Vlad: Which is good, because if I recall right, that's how you got into this mess in the first place, isn't it?

Vlad took out a hologram projector. The image showed Dani with a short boy with a big head, and fudgy big hair. His name is Jimmy Neutron. He was holding Dani in his arms, until a girl with green eyes and blonde hair walked by, her name is Cindy Vortex. Jimmy dropped Dani and ran after Cindy. The Dani hologram started crying.

Vlad: You sold your soul to me to save your boyfriend. And how dose that jerk repay you? By running off with that equaly smart Vortex Brat! He hurt you real bad, Didn't he, Dani?

Dani: Listen, I learned my lesson, Okay?

Vlad: And that's why.....I think you'll love our new deal, okay? You give me the key to bringing down Wonder Breath, and I give you the one thing you crave more then anything in the entire cosmos: Freedom!

Dani gasped at what she was hearing.


	15. Dani won't say she's in love

Back at the temple of Fred Turner, Timmy was speaking with his dad again.

Timmy: You should have been there, dad! I bashed JAWS! Grappled with the Dark Dragon! Just like the guys said: "I analyzed the situation, controlled my strength, and then I....Kicked!

He punched Carpet who was pretending to be one of those said monsters.

Timmy: The crowd went wild!

Carpet made fake cheering.

Timmy: Thank you, thank you!

Fred: Ha! You're doing wonderful, Timmy! You're making your old man proud!

Timmy: I'm glad to hear that, dad! I've been waiting for this day for a long time!

Fred: Uh......What day is that, Timmy?

Timmy: You know, the day that.....I rejoin the gods!

Fred: Yeah, about that.......You've done great, son. You really have. And, as much as I'm happy to say that you're a great hero.....I'm also sad to say you're not there yet.

Timmy: What?!

Fred: You haven't proven yourself a true hero.

Timmy: I understand that part.....BUT WHY?! I've beaten every single monster I've come up against. I'm the most famous person in the world. I......I.......I'm an action figure!

Timmy held up an action figure of him, pressed a button and it's muscles flexed.

Fred: Yeah, but there is a difference between being a famous hero and being a true hero.

Timmy: What more can I do?

Fred: You have to discover it for yourself, son.

Timmy: I don't understand!

Fred: You will in time, but just look into your heart.

Timmy: Dad, wait!

Too late. The statue became lifeless again. Timmy hit the floor with his fist and yelled.

Timmy: **NNNUNGHH!**

* * *

The next day, a tour bus was going past Timmy's mansion.

Tour-guide (Spongebob Squarepants): On your left, we have Timmy's house. Our next stop is the gift shop where you can buy the great hero's 20 minute work-out tape, Arms of Steel!

Inside Timmy's mansion, Timmy was having his portrait painted by an octopus named Squidward. He had to pose wearing Soto the Sabertooth's skin. Private, Skipper, and Kowalski were reading his schedule to him, while Rico was counting up the money.....He lost count at five.

Skipper: At 100 hours, you got an appointment with King Mickey Mouse. He's got a problem with the statements.

Kowalski: I'd advise you to not wear your new shoes.

Timmy: Guys......

Squidward: I thought I told you not to move!

Timmy quickly resumed his pose.

Skipper:.....Wade........At 300 hours, we need to fill in for Kim Possible....Go figure.

Timmy: Guys....**WHAT'S THE POINT?!**

Timmy's fast movements caused Squidward to mess up the painting. He scribbles it out in anger.

Squidward: **THAT'S IT!**

Squidward storms out and stops his feet. Skipper tries to stop him.

Skipper: Keep your nose on, pal!

Squidward just smashed the the palate onto Skipper, giving him a clown face. He continues to storm out.

Private: What do you mean 'What's the point'?

Skipper: You want to go to Mount Toonia, don't you?

Timmy: Yeah, but this stuff dosen't seem to be getting me anywhere.

Kowalski: You can't quit on us now! We're counting on you!

Timmy: I gave evrything I had.....

Skipper: Listen to me, Tim. We've seen them all. I'm telling you the honest truth: You've got somsomething we've never seen before!

Timmy: Really?

Skipper: I can feel it right down in these cold, webbed feet of mine!

Rico looked at the clock and smiled as he waddled to the door.

Private: Timmy, mate, there's nothing you can't do!

The door suddenly burst open, and a dozen crazed fan girls swarmed in and over to Timmy.

Fan-girls: AAAAHHHH!

Fan girl (Trixie Tang from FOP): It's him!

Fan girl (Lola Bunny from Space Jam): There he is!

Fan girl (Tootie from FOP): He's so cute and hunky!

Fan girl (Pearl from Spongebob): I got his wrist ban!

As the girls kept jumping on him Skipper turned to Rico who was at the doorway with money in his flippers.

Skipper: Rico, What did you do, man!

Rico smiled in a stupid exprssion, but Skipper slaped him.

Timmy: Guys....Help!

Skipper: Alright, boys.....Comenese Operation: Escape Plan Beta!

Skipper whistled. After that, Timmy had disappeared.

Fan girl (Riley from The Replacements): Hey, where'd he go?

Private: There he goes! On the veranda!

The girls just ran out the door screaming, Rico followed them.

Rico: Ya ha ha!

The penguins sighed and followed their comrad. The door then slowly closed by, what seemed to be, itself. But Dani appeared from nowhere. She looked around the room, and soon spoted Timmy's feet under a curtain.

Dani: Let's see, what could be behind curtain numer one!

Timmy: **DANI!**

Dani: It's alright; The crazy teens are gone!

Timmy: Gee, hey! It's great to see you again! I....I....I...I missed you.

Dani: So this is what heroes do on their days off?

As she said this, she sat on the couch.

Timmy: Yah! I'm no real hero!

Dani: Of course you are! Everybody thinks you're the greatest thing since they put cinimon on rolls!

Timmy: I know! It's crazy! I can't go anywhere without being mobbed, I mean...

Dani: Sounds like you need a break. Think your flightless companions would go....Nuts if you played hooky this afternoon?

She picked up an action figure set of the penguins and squzeed them, all they did was give off a squeek.

Timmy: Oh, gee...I don't know....Uh....Skipper's got the rest of the day pretty much booked.

Dani: Ah, Skipper Smipper! Just follow me, out the window, around the dumbbells, You lift up the back wall and we're gone!

Timmy: Can't argue with that!

* * *

Timmy and Dani had spent the entire day together, and now they were walking through a courtyard, laughing.

Both: Ha ha ha ha!

Timmy: Man, what a day! First that....Resturant by the bay......

Dani: Yeah.

Timmy: And then that play, that Pigs in space thing? Man I thought I was the one with the problems!

The two continued to laugh, then slowly stoped. Dani heard somebody go, "Psst". She turned around to see a pair of Chatot, one with Red feathers and one with Tan feathers. (Anybody we know?)

Iago: Quit foolin' around!

Meoth: Yeah! Get the goods, sister!

Dani kicked them away in response.

Timmy: You know.....I never thought playing hooky could be so much fun!

Dani: Yeah, neither did I.

Timmy: Thanks, Dani.

Dani: Don't thank me just yet.

Dani now felt a little guilty. She then pretended to trip, but Timmy caught her.

Timmy: Whoa! Careful!

Dani: Sorry. Weak knees.

Timmy: Oh yeah? We better sit down for a while.

Timmy picked her up and carried her over to a bench.

Dani: So....Do you have any problems with things like this?

She kicked her leg in front of him.

Timmy: Uh.....

Dani: Weak knees, I mean.

Timmy: No....Not really....

Dani: No...Weaknesses....Whatsoever? No...Trick knees, Achilles' heels...Or...Ruptured discks?

Timmy: Uh..No! I...I'm fit as a....Fiddle!

Dani: Huh, you are perfect, Wonder Boy!

Timmy: Thanks!

Timmy skipped a rock across a pond and it broke the arms off a statue.

Timmy: Whoops! Heh....!

Dani: It actually looks better that way. No, really it does.

The looked at each other and smiled. A shooting star went across the night sky.

Timmy: You know, when I was ten or something, I would give just about anything to be exactly like everybody else.

Dani: You want to be pretty and dishonest?

Timmy: Not everyone's like that, you know.

Dani: Yes they are.

Timmy: Well, you're not like that.

This made Dani even more guilty.

Dani: How do you know what I'm like?

Timmy: All I do know is....You're the most....Amazing, beautiful person with...Weak knees I've ever met!

Dani gulped at the compliment and smiled. She just backed into a statue of Cupid.

Timmy: Dani, when I'm with you......I don't feel so alone.

Dani: Sometimes, alone is best.

Timmy: What are you talking about?

Dani: Nobody can hurt you.

Timmy understands what Dani means.

Timmy: Dani? I would never...Ever...Hurt you.

Dani: And I don't want to hurt you! So...Let's do ourselves a favor and.....Stop this...Before...We...

They both leaned in to kiss each other, when suddenly, a huge light came down. It was only Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, and Carpet.

Skipper: ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP! THE PARTY'S OVER!

Private: We've been looking all over the place for you!

Dani: Calm down, birds!

Skipper: Your on my list, sister! So don't go makin' it worse.

Carpet shook what would be a fist at Dani. She just turned off the flashlight he was holding.

Skipper: And as for you, ya fish head! You're gonna go to the stadium, and we're gonna be puttin' you to work for the rest of the time your alive! Now get on the rug!

Timmy: Okay, okay....

Dani: Sorry.

Timmy: Ah, they'll get over it.

Timmy picked a blossom from a tree branch. He handed her the flower, and then kissed her on the cheek.

Skipper: C'mon, move! **MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!**

Timmy walked backwards, waving to Dani, and hopped onto Carpet. They flew away, barely missing the branches. This frightens Kowalski.

Kowalski: Watch it! Watch it!

Kowalski turns Timmy's head completely around.

Skipper: Keep your goo-goo eyes on the....

CRASH! A branch knocked off all the penguins.

Skipper: Next time, we drive.

* * *

Dani sat on the edge of a foutain, admiring the flower Timmy gave her. She then ralized she was doing the one thing she promised she'd never do: Falling in love.

Dani: What is wrong with me? You'd think a girl would learn.

She then began to sing.

Dani: **If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
Oh,  
I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation...**

She passed five small statues. They came to life revealing to be Katara, Frankie, Lilo, Charolette, and Sandy.

Dani: **That's ancient history.  
Been there!  
Done that!**

Katara, Frankie, Charolette, Lilo, and Sandy: **Who you think you're kiddin'?  
He's the Earth and heaven to ya!  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through ya!**

Dani: **Oh no...!**

Katara, Frankie, Charolette, Lilo, and Sandy: **Girl, you can't conceal it.  
We know how you're feeling,  
Who you're thinkin' of!**

Dani: **Oh!  
No chance! No way!  
I won't say it  
No, no!**

Katara, Frankie, Charolette, Lilo, and Sandy: **You swoon,  
You sigh,  
Why deny it?  
Uh-oh!**

Dani: **It's too cliche.  
I won't say I'm in love...  
I thought my heart had learned it's lesson.  
It feels so good when you start out.  
My head is sceaming "Get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dyin' to cry your heart out!"  
Oh...!**

Katara, Frankie, Charolette, Lilo, and Sandy: **You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how your feeling  
Baby, we're not buying.  
Hon', we saw ya hit the ceiling!**

Dani: **Oh...Whoa...!**

Katara, Frankie, Charolette, Lilo, and Sandy: **Face it like a grown-up  
When're you gonna holla  
That you've got  
Got  
Got it bad?**

Dani: **Whoa...Oh!**

Dani began to hop on stones across a pond.

Dani: **No chance! No way!  
I wont say it  
No, no!**

Katara, Frankie, Charolette, Lilo, and Sandy: **Give up!  
Give in!  
Check the grin,  
You're in love!**

Dani then lost her balance. She reached out and grabbed something....It was the hand of a statue of Timmy. She smiled and started wishing the statue was real. She then snapped out of it.

Dani: **This scene  
Won't play.  
I won't say I'm in love!**

Katara, Frankie, Charolette, Lilo, and Sandy: **You're doin' flips.  
Read our lips.  
YOU'RE IN LOVE!**

Dani: **You're way off base,  
I won't say it.**

Katara, Frankie, Charolette, Lilo, and Sandy: **She won't say it. No.**

Dani:** Get off my case!  
I won't say it!**

Katara, Frankie, Charolette, Lilo, and Sandy: **Dani, don't be proud.  
It's okay  
You're in love.**

Dani sat down, looked at the flower Timmy had given her, smiled, and put it near her chest.

Dani: **Oh....At least out loud...I won't say I'm in...Love.**

Katara, Frankie, Charolette, Lilo, and Sandy: **Shoo-doo, shoo-doo.  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la....Hahhh!**

Dani lays down by the foutain, finally accepting the fact she was in love with Timmy.


	16. Vlad's deal

No sooner had the song ended, when a cloud of dark-red smoke appeared. Vlad stepped out of it.

Vlad: So, Danielle, did you find the weak-link in the badger's chain?

Dani: Get yourself another girl! I quit!

Vlad: I'm sorry, could you say that again, I must have had something in my ear so.....

Dani: Read my lips! **FORGET IT!**

Vlad: Dani, Dani, Dani! My sweet, deluded, little sidekick. You forgot one teensy-tiny but ever-so-crucial, little detail: **I OWN YOU!**

Not to far away, the penguins were coming too. Skipper's head was aching.

Skipper: When I get my flippers on that kid, he'll be doing laps for amonth!

They then herd Vlad talking to Dani.

Vlad: If I say sing, you say "Hey, name that tune." If I say I want Wonder Boy's head on a silver platter, what do you say.....?

Dani: I say, "Medium or well-done?"

The penguins gasped at hearing this.

Skipper: I knew there was something fishy about that dame!

Private: This is going to break Timmy's heart!

They ran off to tell him while Vlad continued.

Vlad:....Oh, Master Vlad!

Dani: I'll work on that part.

Vlad: You hear that? That's the sound of your freedom. Flying out the widow.....Forever!

Dani: I don't care! I not helping you hurt him!

Vlad: I can't believe you're getting so worked up about this....This....Dude!

Dani: This one's different! He's honest, and he's sweet.....

Vlad: Oh, please!

Dani:....He would never do anything to hurt me!

Vlad: He's a boy!

Dani: Besides, Oh, Master Vlad, you can't defeat him! He has no weakness! He's gonna...

Dani turned around to see Vlad with an evil grin on his face. You could tell he had another idea.

Vlad: Oh, I think he does, Danni.

He took the flower and burt it.

Vlad: I truly think....He does.

* * *

At a stadium, Timmy was running and doing flips when the penguins got back with the news. Timmy was laughing with glee. He had so much enegy for being in love. The penguins shook hands with Carpet as they waldeld over to Timmy.

Timmy: Hey, guys! Where have you been!

Kowalski: Timmy, we have to talk....

Timmy: Aw, Kowalski! I had the greatest day of my life! I can't stop thinking about Dani!

Skipper: Timmy! We're trying to speak to ya! Will you come down and listen to us?

Timmy, who was on the parrallel bars, shouted back.

Timmy: Aw, how can I come down there when I'm feeling so...Up?

Doing a flip, he jumped high in the sky. Carpet began to wonder what the penguins had to say, but got destracted by two female magic carpets. One was.....You know, I won't even descibe them, because we all know who they are. The two led him to a shed. There Carpet realized it was Meowth and Iago in a magic carpet costume.

Meowth and Iago: Gotcha!

Meanwhile, with they others....

Skipper: Yeah, very nice! What I'm trying to tell you is...

Timmy: And I never would have met her if it wasn't for you guys! I owe you guys big time, I do! Rule number 38! Hey, Skipper! Keep them up there!

Timmy tried to box with Skipper.

Timmy: Two words for ya: DUCK!

Private: Listen, please! She's....

Timmy: A dream come true?

Kowalski: Not exactly!

Timmy: More beautiful then the goddess of love?

Skipper: Aside from that...!

Timmy: The most wonderful....

Skipper: **SHE'S A FRAUD! **She's been playin' ya for a sap!

Timmy: Stop kiddin' around!

Private: We're not kidding! Though I wish we were.

Timmy: I know you guys were upset today, but that dosen't mean....

Skipper: Kid, you're missing the point!

Timmy: The point is, I love her!

Kowalski: Well, she dosen't feel the same way about you!

Timmy: You're crazy!

Skipper: She's nothing but a two-timing...

Timmy: Stop it!

Skipper:...No-good, lying, scheming.....

Timmy: Shut up!

Timmy slashed out at the penguins, sending them flying into a pile of weights. Timmy, now realizing what he had just done, looked frightened.

Timmy: Guys...I...I'm sorry...

Skipper: Okay, that's it! You won't face the truth? Fine!

Timmy: Guys...Wait! Where are you going?

Skipper: We're hopping the first ship out of here!

Kowalski: We're going home!

Timmy: Fine! Go! I don't need you guys anyway!

Private looked back one last time.

Private: We thought you were going to be the all-time champ...Not the all-time chump.

Timmy looked over his shoulder sadly. The lights then went out.

Familiar voice: Geez-Louise, what got thier goat, huh?

Timmy looked up to see Vlad on the parallel bars. He disappeared and then reappeared in front of Timmy.

Vlad: Vlad Plasmius, Lord of the dead! How you doin'?

Timmy: Not now, okay?

Vlad: Hey, I only need a few minutes and I'm a fast talker, alright? See I've got this major deal in the works...A real-estate venture if you will, and Timmy, you little badger, may I call you Timmy? You seem to get in my way constantly.

Timmy: Sorry, dude, you got the wrong guy.

Vlad: **LISTEN, YOU LITTLE...**Just hear me out, okay? So, I would be...Extreamly grateful if you could just...Take the day off from this hero business of yours. C'mon, I mean monsters, natural disaters, PFFT! You wait a day, huh?

Timmy: You're out of your mind!

Vlad: Not so fast! Because, you see, I do have a little leverage...You might want to know about!

With a snap of his fingers, Dani appeared wrapped up in chains.

Timmy: Dani!

Dani: Don't listen to him...

A Vlad duplicate aapeared and bond and gaged her in chains. As she collapsed to the ground and disappeared, the duplicate went back into the original.

Timmy: Let her go!

Timmy charged and tried to tackle Vlad, but he just went intangeable causing Timmy to go right through him.

Vlad: Okay, here's the trade off: You give up your god-like powers for twenty-four hours...Say, I don't know, the next twenty-four hours and Dani here is as free as a bird and safe from harm, We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy, what do ya say, come on?

Timmy: People are going to be hurt, aren't they?

Vlad: Of course not! I mean...You know it's a possibility...You know that it happens alot...It's war but what can I say? Anyway, what do you owe those people? Isn't Dani....Isn't Dani more important then they are?

Timmy: Cut it out!

Vlad: Isn't she?!

Timmy: Promise me she'll be safe from ANY harm!

Vlad: Okay, fine! I'll give you that one. Dani's safe from any kind of harm, otherwise you get your powers back, yadda yadda. Waddaya say we shake on it?

He held his hand out to Timmy.

Vlad: And, I really don't have time to bat this around, I'm kind-of on a tight schedule, I got plans for October, Okay? I really need an answer, like now! Going once!

Timmy looked at Dani who was shaking her head.

Vlad: Going twice!

Timmy: Alright!

Vlad: Yes we're there!

Vlad grabbed Timmy's hand. Timmy's strength got sucked right out of him. He sank down, drained of his powers.

Vlad: You may feel a bit queasy. It's kinda natural maybe you should..SIT DOWN!

Vlad threw a large dumbbell at him, causing him to be knocked down.

Vlad: Now you know how it feels to be like everybody else. Isn't it just...Peachy? Oh, you'll love this. One more thing.

Vlad snapped his fingers, and the chains slid off of Dani.

Vlad: Dani, dear, a deal's a deal. Your off the hook.

Dani gasped.

Vlad: Oh, by the way, Timmy, is she not a wonderful actress?

Dani: Stop it!

Timmy: What are you talking about?

Vlad: I mean your little girlfriend here...Was working for me all the time. DUH!

Timmy: You...You're lying!

Timmy was trying to fight back tears. Just then the two little boys that Timmy had saved, who where really Meowth and Iago in disgusise, came up.

Kid 1: Help! COUGH! COUGH!

Kid 2: Gee, Mister, youse is really strong!

Meowth and Iago took off their disgusises. Meowth took his paw and threw him on the ground.

Vlad: Could not have done it without you, dear....

Dani: NO!

Vlad: Sweetheart....Babe!

Dani ran over to Timmy.

Dani: It isn't like that! I didn't mean to....I...I couldn't...

Timmy just pushed her away.

Dani: It's not like that!

Iago and Meowth kicked dirt at him and dumped sports drink on him chanting:

Meowth and Iago: **OUR HERO'S A ZERO! OUR HERO'S A ZERO!**

Timmy collapsed in dispair. Meowth punched him in the side. Dani was crying.

Vlad: Well, gotta blaze! There's a whole lotta cosmos out there, waiting for me. And wouln't you know, they have my name on it. **SO MUCH FOR THE PRELIMINARIES AND NOW ON TO THE MAIN EVENT!**


	17. Clash of the Cryptids

Vlad returned to his lair, which was now above ground. In space, the planets aligned and fired a magical blast at the ground opening up to show a prison with lightning bars and inside where shadowy creatures.

Vlad: Brothers! Cryptids! Look at you in you squalid prison! Who put you down there?

Cryptids: **FRED TURNER!**

Vlad: And now that I have released you, what is the first thing you are going to do?!

Cryptid: **DESTROY HIM!**

Vlad: Good answer.

Thunder bird and Megaconda: **CRUSH FRED TURNER!**

Ogopogo: **SWALLOW HIM!**

Giant Squid and Giant Spider: **PARALYZE AND STRANGLE HIM!**

Chupacabra and Vampire Beast: **DRAIN...HIM...OF BLOOD!**

All: **FRED TUNER!**

Vlad: Uh...Guys?

The cryptids turned around to see Vlad pointing in the other direction.

Vlad: Mount Toonia...Would be that way.

The cryptids then turned around and headed toward Mount Toonia

Cryptids: **FRED TURNER!**

Vlad flew over to the last cryptid, The Jersey Devil.

Vlad: Hold it there, Horse-Man-Bat thing. I have a special job for you, my friend!

* * *

Meanwhile on Mount Toonia, Tails was on a walk with his girl friend, Cosmo the seedrin, when they both spotted the Cryptids.

Tails: We're in trouble! Big trouble!

Fred and Lilly were relaxing, when Tails came up to them.

Tails: Milord and Lady, the Cryptids have escaped...And they're practically at our gates!

Fred: Sound the alarm! Launch an immediate counter-attack! GO! GO! GO!

Tails: On it!

With that, he and Cosmo ran around the place blowing his horn. All the gods sprung into action.

Knuckles: On to battle!

Fred tried to fight off Ogopogo with a lightning bolt, but no good. His lightning bolts weren't enough, and they just bounced off the Cryptids. Megaconda reached the gates of the palace, and smashed them open.

Vlad: Boom-Badaboom-boom-boom! Ha!

* * *

Back in Toon City, The Jersey Devil was terrorizing the city, looking for Timmy.

Jeresy Devil: **TIMMY...! WHERE ARE YOU?!**

He lifted up a bulding, and threw it into the town square. He knock over a lamp, starting a fire.

Delia Ketchem: What are we going to do?

Brock: Where's Timmy?

Gary Oak: Yeah! Timmy will save us!

Gary pointed to the statue of Timmy the citizens constructed, only too see the Jersey Devil knock it down, causing it to break into pieces.

Jersey Devil: **TIMMY! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!**

Timmy came out of the stadium, ready to fight, thouh he knew it was pointless.

Dani: What do you think your doing?! Without your strength you'll be killed!

Timmy: There are worse things.

Dani: Wait! Stop!

Ash: It's Timmy!

Misty: Thank goodness! We're saved!

Jersey Devil: **SO, YOU'RE THE FAMOUS TIMMY!**

The Jersey Devil poked him, and then slapped him into his own billbord.

Jersey Devil: **AH, HA! HA, HA, HA!**

Dani couldn't watch the boy she loved get beaten to a pulp, she then herd something banging against the shed in the stadium. She found Carpet tied up, trying to escape.

Dani: Easy, boy! Whoa! Stop moving!

Dani then turned Carpet intangable, which freed him.

Dani: Listen! Timmy's in trouble!

Carpet gave an expression that said, "What?! Timmy's in trouble?! We have to help him!"

Dani: We have to find Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Thery're the only ones who can talk some sense into him!

The next thing Dani knew, she was on Carpet, hanging on for dear life.

Dani: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Back on Mount Toonia, Fred and the other gods were still trying to fight the Cryptids, but had no luck.

Fred: Get back, you beast!

The Giant Squid smashed apart the walls of the palace.

Vlad: Whoa! Chihuahua!

Chupacabra: **FRED TURNER!**

The Chupacabra, along with Ogopogo, slammed him into a wall. The other Cryptids used their powers to trap Fred in a moutain of rock.

* * *

Back in Toon City, the penguins were at a port, ready to sail back home.

Captain (Barbosa from POTC): Hurry up! We're shoving off here!

The penguins were about to board, when they herd Dani's voice.

Dani: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private! Guys, Timmy's in trouble! He needs your help!

Skipper: What does he need us for? He's got friends like you!

Dani: He won't listen to me!

Skipper: Good! He's finally learned something!

Carpet flew in front of them fom taking another step.

Dani: Listen to me! I know what I did was wrong but this has nothing to do with me, it's about him! If you don't help him now, he'll die!

The penguins got past them but they stopped when they herd her say "Die".

* * *

Back on Mount Toonia, Fred and his team were losing.

Fred: I need back up!

Tails: Mewtwo, Jorgan, Marty, and Knuckles have been captured! Everyone's been captured! I've been captured!

Meowth and Iago took him away.

Tails: Hey, buddy, watch the tails!

Vlad suddenly appeared.

Vlad: Freddy, I'm home!

Fred: Vlad...You're behind this?!

Vlad: You are correct, sir!

* * *

Back in Toon City, the Jersey Devil was kicking Timmy around like a soccer ball.

Jersey Devil: **AH HA HA HA HA! FLEA!**

He flicked his finger and sent Timmy flying into a pile of broken pillars. He then herd a familiar voice .

Skipper: Timmy!

Timmy looked up to see the penguins and Dani riding on Carpet.

Timmy: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private!

Private: Come on, Timmy. Come on, fight back!

Skipper: Come on you can take this weirdo, this freak-of-nature is a pushover! He's a cryptid for crying out loud!

Timmy: You guys were right all along...Dreams are for rookies!

Skipper: No, no, no. Givin' up is for rookies, Timmy!

Kowalski: We came back because we're not quitting on you!

Private: We're willing to go the distance. How about you?

Timmy was about to answer, but the Jersey Devil grabbed him.

Jersey Devil: **NOW I'LL BITE OFF YOUR HEAD!**

On the way up, Timmy grabbed a burning piece of wood and threw it at the Jersey Devil's face. He screamed in pain, and dropped Timmy. Timmy grabbed rope and wound it around his legs. The Jersey Devil lost balance and fell on the ground. His life is done. Timmy got up from his knees...Just as a pillar was about to fall.

Dani: Timmy...Look out!

Dani got him out of the way just in time, but the pillar fell on her.

Timmy: Dani...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Timmy ran to the fallen pillar, and tried to lift it up. Suddenly, He felt his power returning. He lifted the pillar over his head and threw it aside.

Timmy: What's happening?

Dani: Vl-Vlad's deal is broken...He promised I wouldn't get hurt...

Timmy ran over to her.

Timmy: Dani...Why...Why did you...? You didn't have to...

Dani: Well, people do crazy things...When they're in love.

Timmy: Uh..Dani...Dani, I...I...I...

Dani: Are you...Always this articulate? You don't have much time. You have to stop Vlad!

Private: We'll watch over her, Timmy.

Timmy: You're going to be okay, Dani. I promise.

With that, he got on Carpet and headed for Mount Toonia.

Timmy: Let's go, Carpet!

Skipper: Go get him, Timmy!


	18. Timmy vs Vlad part 1

On Mount Toonia, things weren't going so well. Meowth and Iago had the gods in chains.

Iago: Hup-two-three-four! C'mon, everybody!

Meowth: I can't hear youse!

Tails: agh!

Fred was still being swallowed up by the earth.

Fred: I swear, Vlad, when I get out...

Vlad: I give the orders now, little brother! And, I think I'm goin' to like it here!

Vlad was about to drink some wine when he herd Timmy's voice.

Timmy: Don't get to comfortable, Fruitloop!

Mewtwo, Mew, Sonic, and Jorgen: Timmy!

Timmy: This should even the odds!

Timmy, who was on Carpet, swooped down and slashed the chains with his sword.

Vlad: What?!

Tails: Yeah, Timmy! You rock!

Vlad: Get him!

The Giant Squid squrited ink at Timmy, but Timmy hopped of Carpet and knocked all the ink at Vlad.

Vlad: I said, "Get Him!" Not me, you dolt!

The Chupacabra charged at him ready to bite Timmy's neck, but he dodged him.

Vlad: Follow my fingers! Him!

Then, Ogopogo splashed a typhoon onto Vlad.

Vlad: The yutz with the rug!

The Vampire Beast launched at Timmy, but Timmy kicked him high up. The Giant Spider was about to inject him with a toxic venom, but Timmy grabbed him by one of his legs and threw him into a pillar. Carpet let Timmy off at the moutain top, and Timmy pried Fred out.

Vlad: **Dyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!**

Fred: Thanks, son!

Meowth and Iago tried to sneak away, but Carpet caught up to them and pelted them on the head. The other gods were freed, and Fred was at power again.

Fred: Now watch an old pro do it, Timmy!

Cryptids: **UH-OH!**

Fred threw a lightning bolt, and he blasted the Cryptids with ease.

Megaconda: **CRYPTIDS-S-S-S, RETREAT!**

The cryptids began to slither, fly, and run away.

Vlad: Guys! Get your giant rears in gear, and kick some Toonian butt!

Carpet then faned out the fire from his hands.

Vlad: What, my hands went out?

Timmy: Time to get rid of these freaks, once and for all! King Neptune, I need to borrow your trident!

King neptune handed him the trident, which Timmy used to create a tornado which blasted them off to Lake Oakanagan (Ogopogo), Texas (Chupacabra), Boliva (North Carolina; The Vampire Beast), Venezuela (Megaconda), Peru (Giant Squid), the Atlantic (Giant Squid), and Illinois (Thunder Bird).

Fred: Ha! Ha!

Timmy: Woo-hoo!

Vlad flew out of Mount Toonia.

Vlad: Thanks alot, kid! But I, at least have got one swell prize; A friend of yours...Who's just dying to meet me!

Timmy knew exactly who Vlad was talking about.

Timmy: Dani!


	19. Timmy vs Vlad part 2

In their lair, Yzma, E.S., and Saranoia were toying with a thred of life....Dani's. Timmy got on Carpet and flew to Dani as fast as he could, but he was not fast enough. Saranoia lifted up to thred, E.S. cut the thred...And Dani's hand went limp. She had no pulse. It was to late when Timmy arrived.

Timmy: Dani!

Skipper shook his head, Private and Kowalski gave a moment of silence, and Rico was crying his eyes out.

Timmy: Dani....No!

Private: I'm so sorry, Timmy.

Kowalski: Ther're some things you can't change.

Timmy, with an angry look on his face, looked up.

Timmy:...Yes I can!

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, Vlad was ultra angry!

Vlad: We we're so close!

He shot a plasma beam, bearly singeing the top of Iago and Meowth's heads.

Vlad: So close! We tripped at the finish line, and way is that? Because Danielle had to go and act all noble! Yeck!

Just then, Timmy barged in on the top of the Alasken Bull Worm.

Timmy: Where's Dani, you fruit loop?!

Vlad: You?! You are too much! **AND I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!!!**

Timmy slid off the worm and grabbed Vlad by his shirt collar.

Timmy: Let...Her...Go...**NOW!**

Vlad: Okay! Get a grip! Come here let me show you something.

Vlad led Timmy down a cave to The River Styxx, the endlesss sea of souls and ghosts. Timmy looked down and saw Dani.

Timmy: Dani!

Timmy tried to reach for her, but he couldn't grab Dani. When he pulled his hand out of the river, it became all old and bony.

Timmy: Ugh!

Vlad: Ah, no! You must not touch that!

Timmy's hand came back to normal.

Vlad: You see, Dani is moving with a different crowd these days...Not a very lively one, but, oh well.

Timmy ran a dozen thoughts through his mind. He finally had an idea.

Timmy: Hey, Vlad! You like to make deals? Take me in Dani's place!

This caught Vlad's attention.

Vlad: Hmmm. The only child, and the heir, to my second most hated rival trapped forever in the river of death.

Timmy: Going once!

Vlad: Can any down-side be found in this?

Timmy: Going twice!

Vlad: Okay! Alright! If you get her out, she goes free, and you stay!

Timmy then jumped off the edge of the cliff and into the river, knowing he'd sink like stone. He found himself swimming amoung spirits.

Vlad: Oh, by the way, there's something that slipped my mind. Before you even have a chance to get her...You'll be dead! That won't be a problem, will it?

Timmy could hear Vlad laugh insanely as he swam. He felt himself sinking and growing weaker with every stroke. Meanwhile, the fate where going to cut Timmy's thread of life. E.S. held the thread as Saranoai pulled out the scissors. Timmy reachhed out his hand to save Dani...And Saranoia squeezed the scissors. Suddenly...Nothing happened. The thread grew a color.

E.S.: What's wrong with the scissors?

Saranoia: It's not the scissors...It's the thread! It won't cut!

They turned to see Yzma looking as though there was no problem.

Saranoia and E.S.: What did you do?!

Yzma: Relax, everything's fine, things are going exactly as they should be!

At the river, Vlad was shocked to see Timmy's hand on the edge. Timmy emerged from the river, alive and healthy, carring Dani's soul.

Vlad: This can't be right! You can't be alive! In order to be alive, you'd have to be a...A...A...

Meowth and Iago: A god?

Vlad: **YEAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!! **Timmy! Wait! Stop! You can't do this to...

Before he could finish, Timmy punched his face in. It then popped out again.

Vlad: Okay, you know what? Maybe I deserved that! Timmy. Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, can we talk? Your dad...Wonderful man by the way, a real fun guy...So, could we just...Y'know pretend this never happened? Dani, Dani, talk to him!

Timmy had enough.

Timmy: You know what, Vlad? For once in your life...SHUT UP!

With that, Timmy punched Vlad in the face and knocked him in the river. A dozen souls grabbed hold of him and began to drag him down.

Vlad: **Get your slimy souls off of me! GET OFF!**

Iago: Well....He won't be happy when he gets out of there!

Meowth: Don't youse mean, "_If _he get out of there"?

Iago: Of course he's gonna...IF? If is good!

The pokemon and parrot smiled evily as Vlad was pulled deeper into the river.

Vlad: Taxi...I don't feel to well...I feel a litte flushed! Help!

The souls dragged him deeper into the river until they made it to the drain. When no one came, Vlad shouted out:

Vlad: **OH, BUTTER BISCITS!!!**


	20. A star is born

Timmy returned to where Dani had fallen, and laid her soul back in her body. All of a sudden, Dani's hair went back to it's natural color, as did her skin, and she inhaled. Dani looked up at Timmy and smiled.

Dani: Timmy, why...Why did you...?

Timmy: Well, people do crazy things, when there in love.

Dani smiled. the two leaned in to kiss, when suddenly, they were transported to Mount Toonia by a cloud.

Private: Hey, wait for us!

Carpet swooped down and grabbed them. They then flew after them.

* * *

They arrived at Mount Toonia, which was now one hundered percent restored, and every signle god was out there cheering.

Mewtwo and Sonic: Three cheers for Timmy Turner!

Tails: Yeah! Flowers for everyone!

Tails and Cosmo threw flowers everywhere. Rico caught one in his mouth and ate it. The others look at him with weird looks.

Rico: What?

Timmy looked at Dani with a smile, then walked up the stairs to the gates of Toonia. When he got there, he was embraced by Lilly Turner.

Lilly: Timmy, we're so proud of you!

Timmy: Mom...

Fred: Ha! That's my boy! You've done it! You are now a true hero.

Lilly: You were willing to give up your own life to save this young woman's.

Fred: You see, a true hero is not measured by the size of strength or power...He is measured by the strength of his heart. Now at last, son, you may come home!

The gates started to open, but Timmy was having second thoughts. Dani was upset, because she knew she wasn't worthy enough to live on Mount Toonia.

Dani: Congrats, Wonder Boy. You'll make one heck of a god!

Timmy saw her walking away with her head hung.

Timmy: Mom, Dad, this is a moment I've always dreamed about. But...

He caught up to Dani and took her hand.

Timmy:...A life with out Dani...Even an imortal life...Would be empty. I...I wish to to stay on earth with her!

Dani hugged him.

Timmy: I finally know where I belong!

Fred: Well...It's much unexpected, let me tell ya...But if you really want to be with Dani, then your mom and I are happy for you...I approve, son!

Fred and Lilly nodded in approval. Timmy and Dani leaned in and kissed each other. Timmy opened his eyes when he felt Dani's arms around his neck. He lifted her off the ground. All the gods cheered.

Tails and Cosmo: Hit it, ladies!

The muses (Katara, Frankie, Charolette, Lilo, and Sandy) then appeared.

Katara, Frankie, Charolette, Lilo, and Sandy: **OH!**

Katara: **Gonna shout it from the mountain tops!**

All: **A star is born!**

Frankie: **It's time for pulling out all the stops!**

All: **A star is born!**

Charolette and Lilo: **Honey, hit it with a hallelu...**

Sandy: **The kid came sailing through  
So sing the song**

All: **And blow your horn!  
A star is born!**

They all began to party on Mount Toonia. Dani high fived Carpet, who felt happy that they were pals now. Rico was going through one last attempt to swoon girls. He came across Gloria, the Penguin goddess of music and wife of Mumble, the penguin god of dance. He gave up on meeting, but then...Gloria kissed him on the cheek. Mumble thouhgt it was and told her it was sweet of her. Timmy then grabbed all four of the penguins into a hug! Timmy then got onto Carpet with Dani and the penguins.

Lilo: **He's a hero who can please a crowd!**

All: **A star is born!**

Katara: **Come on everybody shout it loud!**

All: **A star is born!  
Just remember in your darkest hour  
Within your heart's power  
For making you  
A hero too!  
So don't lose hope when you're forlorn!**

When Timmy, Dani, and the penguins returned to Toon City, they were greeted by all the citizens, including Timmy's foster family, Shadow, Tikal, and Silver. They all huged him. On top of Mount Toonia, Fred, Sonic, Mewtwo, Jorgen and his two helpers, Cosmo and Wanda, used their powers to make a constellation of stars into the form of Timmy.

Gary Oak: Hey, That's Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico's boy!

Skipper smiled, while the oters shed a tear. Their dream had finally come true! Timmy, Dani, and Carpet pulled them into a group hug.

All (The Muses): **Just keep your eyes  
Up on the skies!  
Every night a star is  
Right in sight a star is  
Burning bright  
A star is born!**

* * *

_Meanwhile, in The River Styxx..._

Vlad: What do you say? It's happy ending time! Everyone's got a little taste of something but me! I got nothing! I'm...I'm hear with nothing! Is anybody listening to me? What am I an echo or something? Hello? Am I talking to what hyperspace? Hello, it's me! Nobody listens!

Souls: **OH, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
